Scare
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Kitty finds a lump.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty was in the shower when she felt it.

She froze and ran her hand over her breast again. There it was again!

She placed her hands against the wall and let the water hit her head and run down her back. She closed her eyes tightly.

'This can't be happening. Not now! Maybe it's all in my head. Yeah that's it. I'll just ignore it...at least for a while.'

"Kitty!"

She jumped.

She poked her head around the curtain and saw Red "what is it?"

Red smiled "are you alright? You've been in here for a while."

She looked at him and finally nodded "I'm fine."

"Are you done or would you like some company?"

Kitty quickly said "I'm done! I was just about to dry off."

Red grabbed her towel and held it open. She forced a smile and stepped into his out stretched arms. He wrapped the towel around her and attempted to dry her off but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I can do it!"

Red raised an eyebrow "what's wrong?"

She touched his elbow as she passed him "nothing. I'm just tired."

He watched her go into the bedroom. He gazed at the empty space and thought 'I wish she would tell me what's bothering her."

He followed her and saw her putting her rollers in her hair.

He walked over to her and gently squeezed her shoulders "Kitty. Talk to me honey."

She looked at the mirror and saw him looking back at her "what do you want to know?"

Red said "I know something is bothering you. You've been tired for the last couple of weeks and you're not yourself. Hell this is the most I've gotten to touch you in weeks. You keep avoiding me. I miss my wife!"

She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms but instead she glared at him and snapped "well excuse me. I can't be tired? I have needs to you know!"

Red was taken aback. He let go of her "I'm sorry I asked! When you're ready to talk you know where to find me!"

She felt awful.

Red grabbed his pillow and blanket.

She frowned "where are you going?"

"To the couch. I'm obviously not wanted here."

She blocked his path "wait! I'm sorry I snapped."

Red looked at her.

Kitty reached up and cupped his face "it's not you Red. It's me."

She reached up and kissed him softly "don't go."

Red smiled and tossed the pillow and blanket on the bed.

"I know it's a little early but can we go to bed? I'm tired."

Red nodded "alright."

They laid in bed and spooned. She held his hand against her face and snuggled as close as she could get.

She whispered "Red?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk?"

He kissed the back of her head "sure."

She bit her lip and said "I found something."

Red said "found what?"

She said "a lump on my breast."

The dam broke. She turned around and buried her face in his chest. He froze. He could feel her body shake as she cried.

He waited until she calmed down and asked "are you sure?"

She nodded.

He closed his eyes and said "have you made a doctor's appointment?"

She bit her lip "no and I don't think I want to."

His eyes flew open "excuse me? You're making one!"

She pushed him away "you can't tell me what to do Red! This is my body. I've seen how the cancer treatment makes people feel. I don't know if I'm strong enough to go through that."

He gazed at her and said "we don't even know if you have it. It could be benign."

She sniffled "and if it's not..."

He said "then I'll be right there with you. Kitty, I don't want to lose you and have to raise these dumbasses alone."

He heard a small giggle and she playfully slapped his side "they're not dumbasses!"

He grinned.

She whispered "I guess I will make doctors appointment tomorrow."

Sternly, he said "you guess?"

She sighed "I mean I will."

He nodded "good girl."

She looked up at him and whispered "make love to me."

He leaned down and kissed her. He knew she needed him now more than ever and he was willing to give her whatever she needed.

He slid his hand under her shirt and right cupped her breast. As he massaged it sure enough there was the lump.

He felt her pause and she pulled back "you feel it to don't you?"

He gently pushed her on her back and looked her in the eyes "yes but I'm not going to let a lump keep me from pleasuring my wife."

He got a small smile out of her and proceeded to undress her. He finally got her shirt off and kissed her breasts. He slid his hand down her pants and cupped her. She whimpered. He slipped his finger inside her and rubbed her clit.

He quickly took her pants off and undressed himself. He placed himself at her entrance and coated himself in her juices. He pushed himself inside her and she cried out. He paused letting her adjust to his size. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She thrusted against him and began moving.

He kissed her and nibbled her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and he slipped in his tongue.

She whimpered and he began thrusting faster. He could sense she was close. She ripped her mouth away from his lips and screamed her husband's name "Red!"

He shot his seed deep inside her and grunted as he collapsed on top of her.

She panted and ran her fingers over his head as he nibbled at her neck. She sighed and closed her eyes "I love you Red."

He whispered against her ear "I love you too baby."

He rolled off of her and she snuggled up against him. He rubbed her shoulder and said "everything will be alright Kitty."

She whispered "I hope you're right."

He kissed her head "close your eyes and try to sleep. I'm here."

Red reached over and turned off the light. The moonlight came through the curtains and hit her face. He smiled and held her tightly. He breathing eventually evened out and he knew she was asleep.

He looked at her and up at the ceiling 'please let her be alright.'


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty called and made her doctors appointment while Red was in the shower. She wrote down the information and hung up. She leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Mom!"

She looked up and saw Eric running from Laurie. He ran behind her.

Laurie laughed "aw look at the little baby hiding behind his mommy!"

"Shut up Laurie. I'm not a baby."

"Leave your mother alone!" A voice boomed causing everyone to jump.

Kitty turned around and saw Red. He grabbed her waist and gently pulled her behind him. She smiled.

Red said "whatever problems you have work it out amongst yourselves! Come with me Kitty."

She allowed Red to guide her into the living room. She looked back and saw a concerned look on her kids faces.

Red sat in his chair and pulled her with him. She sat on his lap and brushed her fingers down his face "Red you can't do that they were just playing."

He said "I don't want you to be stressed out because of the dumbasses! You need to focus on your health."

She said "I don't want to focus on that. I hate thinking about it!"

He nodded "I know. By the way did you call the doctor?"

She sighed and nodded "they had a cancellation so they're able to see me today."

He frowned "I won't be able to make it."

She said "that's okay I'd rather go by myself."

He looked at her and finally nodded.

She kissed him and "I need to make breakfast."

She went to stand up but he grabbed her by the hips and forced her back on his lap "I don't think so!"

She laughed "Red!"

He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close. He gently kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed her back. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back "we can't do this right now."

He moved his lips over her neck "why not?"

She leaned her head back to give him better access "because you have to go to work and I need to make breakfast."

He groaned and stopped kissing her "fine."

She smiled "later?"

He kissed her one more time "absolutely."

She cupped his cheek and kissed his bald head. She stood up and said "are you coming?"

He nodded "in a minute."

She looked concerned then saw the buldge in his pants and started laughing "okay."

He rolled his eyes.

The kids bickered back and forth while Red gazed at his wife who was picking at her food. She finally looked up and saw Red staring at her.

She mouthed "what?"

He smiled softly and just shook his head.

They finished breakfast and Kitty cleaned off the table.

He walked behind her and kissed her cheek "I've got it. You sit down."

She smiled softly "you're wonderful."

She stared at him until he was finished.

He washed his hand and grabbed his jacket that was on the back of his chair.

She stood up and hugged him tightly. He kissed her head "it's going to be alright honey."

She bit her lip and nodded.

He lifted her chin using his finger and gently kissed her lips.

He said "try not to worry too much."

She said "shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

He smiled and he squeezed her butt "I'll see you later."

She nodded and watched him leave.

She drove to the clinic and parked her car. She stared at the building and closed her eyes trying not to cry. This was all becoming to real for her. She knew the damage breast cancer could do not only to her body but how it would affect her family as well. If she died from this it would destroy Red and the kids. She remembered losing her grandmother and aunt from breast cancer. She wasn't ready to face the possibility that she might have it now.

She made up her mind and decided to leave. She started her car and drove away. She drove to the cemetery where her grandmother and aunt were. She placed flowers on their graves and sat down.

6:00 p.m.

Red came home from work and saw the kids sitting in the kitchen with a worried look on their faces.

Laurie said "daddy! Mom's not with you?"

He shook his head "no. She's not here?"

Laurie said "no. She is usually home by now and besides I remember her saying she had a day off today. She's been acting weird and we are all worried about her. Is there something going on that we need to know about?"

Red knew Kitty didn't want him to say anything so he lied to them "no everything is fine."

They looked relieved and Red said "I'll make dinner."

The kids went down to the basement. He was worried about Kitty but he knew she needed to be alone right now especially after her appointment so he cut her some slack.

The kids came up and ate dinner. Red couldn't help but stare at Kitty's empty seat. It was getting dark and he was beginning to wonder where she was.

He was cleaning the kitchen when he saw Kitty pull in the driveway.

He threw the towel in the sink and went outside. He opened her car door and practically shouted "where in the hell have you been?!"

She jumped and got out of the car "not now Red!"

He grabbed her arm and said "yes now! I've been worried sick about you. You could've at least called!"

She ripped her arm out of his grip "stop yelling at me! I'm not a child."

She went inside and he muttered "dammit Kitty."

He followed her and saw her grab a beer. He was stunned. Normally a beer wasn't her first choice "you're drinking a beer?"

She glared at him "do you have a problem with that?"

He was getting tired of her attitude "what the hell is wrong with you and where have you been? Its 7:30!"

She glared at him "I'm aware of the time thank you!"

He rolled his eyes and said "how did your appointment go?"

She said "I didn't go."

He glared at her "what do you mean you didn't go?"

She said "exactly what I said! I drove their and I panicked so I left. It's just a lump. It's not a big deal."

He was concerned "not a big deal? Kitty this could kill you."

She snapped "don't you think I know that!? It killed my grandmother and aunt! I saw what they went through and I don't think I'm strong enough to go through that Red!"

She broke down and he immediately took her in his arms. She clung to him and buried her face in his neck.

Hyde chose that moment to come upstairs. He froze when he saw Kitty crying. Red looked up and glared at him. He immediately turned around and went downstairs.

He entered the basement and said "hey Forman why is your mom crying?"

Eric looked confused "mom's crying?"

He went to stand up but Hyde stopped him "I wouldn't Red's got it covered. You know how protective he is of her."

Eric sat back down and began to wonder why his mother was crying.

Meanwhile, Kitty eventually calmed down but continued to cling to her husband.

She whispered "I'm sorry. I'll make another appointment. Can you go with me? I can't go by myself."

He kissed her head "just tell me when and where. Where have you been all day?"

She said "the cemetery."

He looked surprised "why?"

She sighed "I was visiting my grandmother and aunt."

He nodded "maybe that's not such a good idea right now. You need to be surrounded by positive thoughts."

She sighed "maybe you're right."

He said "are you hungry?"

She whispered "no. I already ate."

He nodded "let's go sit in the living room. I'll even rub your feet."

She smiled softly and followed him.

Kitty had her eyes closed as Red rubbed her feet.

He said "you're going to make the appointment tomorrow right?"

She sighed "yes Red."

He said "sweetheart, you're worrying about something that you probably don't have."

Her eyes flew open "you don't that! It runs in my family."

He nodded "I know but we could both be wrong. That's why I need you to get it checked out."

She looked torn "I know but..."

He looked at her and said "but what? Talk to me baby."

"I don't if I can handle the truth. I remember how it made my grandmother and aunt feel. They were physically and emotionally drained. I was devastated when they died. I don't want to go through that."

He patted his lap and said "come here."

She moved to his lap.

She buried her face in his neck and he held her close.

"I know you're scared honey but you have to do this! I want you around for a long time."

She sniffled and nodded.

He continued to hold her and Eric came into the living room. He froze when he saw his parents on the couch.

He said "is everything okay?"

She sat up and said "everything is fine!"

Eric cocked his head.

Red glared at him and said "did you need something?"

Eric looked between his parents and said "uh no."

Eric went back to the basement and Red rolled his eyes and said "dumbass! Ooof."

Kitty slapped his side and he said "well he is!"

She smirked and said "don't call my baby a dumbass and you won't get hit."

She hopped up and left the room.

Red grinned and turned on the t.v.

Later that evening Kitty was letting the cookies cool when Steven entered the kitchen.

He froze when he spotted the cookies and smirked. He made sure Kitty was nowhere in sight and slowly reached out to get a cookie when heard a voice boom "Kitty will have your head!"

Hyde whirled around and saw Red getting a beer. Hyde saw Red actually smile "come on Red she doesn't have to know."

Red rolled his eyes and said "you want me to lie to my wife? Besides she would know that one is missing."

They both sat at the table and Steven said "is Mrs. Forman alright?"

Red froze with his beer on his lips and stared at Steven. Red put his beer down and said "she's fine Steven."

Steven said "Red I know I'm not really family but I think I deserve to know if something is wrong with my mother figure!"

Red said "Steven drop it!"

Steven said "Red please. Be honest with me unlike Forman I can keep a secret."

Red stared at him and said "you need to talk to Kitty."

He stood up and said "oh and one more thing! We took you in that automatically makes you family and if Kitty ever heard you say that it'd break her heart! Got it?"

Steven let a small smile spread across his face "got it."

Red left and Steven eyed the cookies again. He stood up and went to grab one when he heard a female voice shout "Steven don't touch those cookies!"

He quickly pulled his hand back looked around. He didn't see any sign of her.

He muttered "how does she do that?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty had been talking to Red who was tinkering in the garage.

She went inside and started dinner.

Steven came up from the basement and saw his adoptive mother cooking. He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. Kitty jumped not expecting the contact and smiled "hello Steven. I thought you and the kids left?"

Steven leaned against the counter in a Red like fashion and said "I decided to stay here. I hope you don't mind?"

She smiled "of course I don't mind. This is your house to."

She gave him a small piece of pie and he sat at the table to eat.

He continued to stare at her trying to start a conversation that he knew would probably turn ugly real quick.

Kitty felt eyes on her and looked up. She gave an uncomfortable smiled "why are you staring at me?"

He sighed "I tried getting it out of Red but he said I should talk to you so be honest with me. Are you sick?"

Kitty dropped the spooned into the bowl and her eyes widened "excuse me?"

He said "that's it isn't it? The reason you're acting weird. You're sick!"

She gave a nervous laugh "Steven don't be ridiculous I'm not sick. I'll be right back."

She went to go outside and get her husband when Steven blocked her path "Steven!"

He softly asked "Mrs. Forman are you dying?"

She saw the scared look on his face and her heart broke "no sweetheart I'm not dying...at least I hope not."

He said "so what is going on?! I saw you crying yesterday. You never cry you're always so perky. That's one of the things I love about you! You can trust me."

She smiled softly and said "okay Steven but the kids don't know and I want to keep it that way at least for now!"

He nodded and she sat down.

She looked at him and whispered "I found lump in my breast. I might have cancer."

His mouth fell open "does Red know?"

She nodded "of course he does."

He said "so is that why you were late the other day? You were clearing your head."

She nodded "I was at the cemetery visiting my grandmother and aunt who died from breast cancer. I just lost track of time."

He touched her hand "I'm sorry."

She kissed his hand "thank you sweetheart."

He said "so what's next?"

She shrugged "I didn't go to my appointment but I'll probably have to have surgery to get the lump removed. I just hope I don't lose my breast or Red in the process."

He frowned "Red won't leave you! He is crazy about you. He's not shallow like that. I think you of all people should know that!"

She was shocked that Steven stuck up for her husband.

She smiled softly "I know that but I can't help but thinking about it."

He nodded "I'm sure you'll be fine."

She looked at him "you and Red seem to be so sure about that. I just wish I felt the same way."

He watched her go back to cooking. It was obvious the conversation was over. He got up and she suddenly panicked "Steven! Keep this between us."

He nodded and kissed her cheek "of course."

He left the room and Kitty hoped she made the right decision by telling Steven.

A few minutes later Red came inside and kissed her cheek. He washed his hands and slipped his arms around her waist.

He could feel how tense she was and he said "what's wrong?"

She sighed "Steven knows. How could you tell him?"

He frowned "I didn't tell him."

She slipped out of his arms "well you certainly hinted!"

Red said "I think it's good that he knows. We can trust him."

She sighed "I guess you're right. I just hate this whole thing!"

He slid his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head "I know baby so do I."

She stayed in his arms while she cooked.

The kids came back and saw Hyde in the basement.

Eric said "did you find out what's wrong with my mom?"

Hyde looked at Eric and said "no."

Eric shrugged and sat down.

Hyde felt a little guilty for lying but he promised Kitty.

Red came into the living room and saw his wife folding clothes.

He sat down next to her and said "let me."

She raised her eyebrow "since when do you fold clothes?"

He shrugged his shoulders and took them from her "I just want to help."

She narrowed her eyes and said "this is because of the lump isn't it?"

He ignored her and she sighed "Red! This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would treat me different."

He said "I just want to be here for you."

She said "I know that and you're being wonderful. I'm not fragile I can do things you know...anything."

He heard the sultry voice and felt her a hand rub his arm. He turned his head. She had a smile across her face.

He didn't want to make her tired so he kissed her cheek and said "maybe later sweetheart."

She watched him leave the room. She was heartbroken. It was exactly what she had feared...her husband didn't want her anymore.

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and went back to folding.

Later that night Kitty decided to wear a sexy nightgown for Red. She wanted her husband and she would have him!

Red was in bed when she walked into the room.

His mouth fell open when he saw her.

She smiled and got under the sheets. She straddled him and rubbed herself against his buldge. He moaned and grabbed her hips.

She frowned "don't you like that?"

He smiled "absolutely but we can't do this."

She looked confused and laughed "why not?"

He said "because you might have cancer."

She huffed "so what?! I can still make love you know."

He slid his hands up and down her thighs "I know. I just don't want to hurt you."

She smiled softly "you never have. I need to be close to you Red. Please?"

He could never deny her anything so he quickly rolled her underneath him and she squealed "Red!"

He buried his face in her neck.

She held his head in place.

He slid his hand under her nighty and massaged her breast. He felt the lump again and tried to ignore it and focus on her. He slid his hand down and into her panties. She whimpered as he slipped a finger into her folds and rubbed her clit.

He pulled his hand out and slipped his panties down her legs. He got out of his clothes and climbed on top of her. He placed himself at her entrance and rubbed himself in juices. She sighed as he gently entered her.

He paused for a moment and began moving. She loved the feeling of him on top of her. She felt so safe and that was what she needed right now because her life seemed to be spinning out of control.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned.

He began thrusting faster and she ripped her mouth away and shouted his name as she came. Red grunted and gave a final thrust shooting his seed deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her for a second and she ran her hands over his back.

He rolled off of her and she snuggled against him. He slid his arm around her holding her close. He moved a piece of hair sticking to her forehead and put it behind her ear.

He said "are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled "I'm fine sweetheart."

She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

He intertwined his fingers keeping her close.

He said "have you made your appointment?"

She sighed "Red please not now."

He said "Kitty this isn't going away if you ignore it. This might get worse!"

He felt wetness on his skin and she pulled away from him "don't you think I know that?! What happens if I go and it is cancer? Then what? I'm scared Red! I'm 55. That's how old my grandmother was when she got it and died at 56! I don't know if I can handle this."

He took her naked body in his arms and held her while she cried.

He said "it could be benign sweetheart but you have to get it checked out. I'll be right there with you if you want. We'll get through this together baby."

She sniffled and said "you seem pretty sure that it's nothing."

He said "it's the only way I can deal with it. It's hard on me to you know."

She saw the fear in his eyes and her heart broke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I just keep thinking about how some women lose their breast and there husband no longer finds them attractive. I just don't want that to happen to us."

His face darkened as she held him. He gently pushed her away. She almost gasped at the look on his face.

He said "you think I'm that shallow? I don't love you because of your breasts Kitty! I fell in love with you because of your personality and your beautiful smile along with other things. I wouldn't leave you because you have cancer. I'd only leave you because you cheated on me which I know would never happen! I'm hurt that you actually think that. I thought you knew me better than that?"

She looked down in shame and whispered "I'm sorry but I can't help it. I do trust you but I have to think about every possibility Red. I've heard stories and now there in my head and I can't get rid of them."

He wanted to be upset with her but he didn't blame her. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He captured her lips and softly kissed her.

He said "honey, I promise you I will never leave you. Let's get one thing straight. While I do love your breasts and playing with them I love you more. Okay?"

A smile spread across her face and she cupped his cheek "I love you so much Red Forman."

He grabbed her hand and kissed. He playfully said "I know."

She gave her famous Kitty laugh and he smiled "I love you too Kitty more than you'll ever know. I want you to try and push those thoughts out of your head alright?"

She nodded slowly and said "I'll try."

He said "it's a start."

They laid back down and she finally said "I'll call first thing in the morning."

He was relieved "good. Now try and go to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning:

Kitty was putting the final touches to her make up when Red came out of the bathroom. He kissed the top of her head.

He went to the closet and grabbed his clothes.

He said "I can start breakfast if you want to stay here and make the call."

She slowly nodded and whispered "okay."

He finished getting dressed and touched her shoulders "Kitty you promised me."

She looked at him through the mirror "I know I just need a minute."

He smiled "okay. I'll be downstairs."

He walked by her and sqautted. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips "everything will be alright Kit Kat."

She smiled at the nickname and watched him leave the room.

She stood up and made the phone call.

After speaking with the Secretary she hung up and wiped a tear from her eye.

She turned off the light and went downstairs.

She saw Red by the stove and stood beside him.

He said "are you okay?"

She said "no but I called."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head "good. Why don't you sit down. I've got this."

She sighed and nodded.

The kids came into the kitchen and stopped when they saw their dad cooking. Red didn't cook very often so it was surprising to see him cooking while Kitty sat down.

Kitty tried to act happy so she said "good morning!"

The kids saw right through her.

Steven kissed her cheek and sat down.

Eric and Laurie looked at each other.

Eric said "mom is everything alright?"

Kitty smiled "everything is fine."

The kids sat down and continued to stare at their mother.

She finally said "what?!"

Eric said "is everything alright? Hyde said you were crying and now dad is cooking."

She quickly looked at Steven who put his hands up in defense "I swear I didn't tell them!"

Laurie and Eric both said "tell us what?"

Red saw the panicked look on her face jumped in and said "leave your mother alone!"

He brought the food to the table and said "I'll have you know I cook for your mother all the time when you dumbasses aren't here!"

He sat besides Kitty and she smiled at him.

Laurie said "seriously mom you've been acting weird. Is something wrong?"

Kitty heard the sincere tone coming from Laurie which was rare and she felt compelled to tell her but she clammed up "no honey nothing is wrong."

Laurie looked at Steven and kicked him.

He jumped "ow! What the hell?"

Laurie said "that's for scarring us. You can't joke about something like that!"

Hyde glared at her "oh like you care! You're just concerned about yourself."

Laurie's face darkened "at least I'm an actual member of this family!"

Red glared at Laurie and Kitty gasped "Laurie!"

Steven just looked at Laurie and without saying a word got up and walked out the door.

Laurie thought she might've gone a bit too far and actually felt guilty. She expected him to come back with a zinger. That was there thing and when he didn't she realized she hurt him. Contrary to what people think she liked Eric's annoying friends.

Kitty glared at her daughter and sternly said "Laurie..."

Laurie held up her hand "yeah, yeah I know. I'll go apologize."

She went outside and looked all over the front and backyard but he was gone.

She bit her lip and thought 'maybe I really messed up this time.'

She went back inside.

Kitty looked up and Laurie said "I couldn't find him. I'm sorry Mommy."

Kitty sighed and patted the empty chair. She sat next to her mom.

Kitty said "you really shouldn't have said that to Steven. I begged him not to say anything."

Laurie and Eric sat up. They looked at her expectantly.

Kitty said "now it's nothing to be worried about I'm just going in for a check up."

Laurie said "there has to be more than that!"

Kitty cleared her throat "there is a small possibility that I might have breast cancer."


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty and Red were in the doctors office. She was pacing the floor in front of the table while Red sat in the extra chair.

He said "Kitty sit down your making me dizzy."

She froze and said "I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

He said "I know."

Before he could say anything the doctor walked in and shook her hand.

"Mrs. Forman nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Lowell."

She attempted a small smile and introduced her husband.

After shaking Red's hand they sat down.

Dr. Lowell said "so it say here in your chart you found a breast lump. Have you ever had this before?"

She said "no but it runs in my family."

He looked up and then wrote it down "who had it if you don't mind me asking?"

She said "my grandmother and aunt.

He nodded "I see. Now have you had any pain or nipple discharge?"

She shook her head and said "no."

Dr. Lowell said "did you ever breast feed your children?"

Kitty said "yes."

The doctor put down the chart and said "I want you to get a CBE which is a Clinical Breast Exam. I can get my nurse in her and we can do that while your already here if you like."

She shrugged "I guess."

He looked at Red "Mr. Forman would you like to stay or wait in the lobby?"

She looked at Red silently begging him not to go. She was uncomfortable with this whole situation. She knew he was a doctor but someone other than Red touching her just didn't sit right with her.

Red looked at Kitty and back at the doctor "I'll stay."

Dr. Lowell said "you do realize I will be touching your wife's breast right? I just don't want there to be any problems. It just doing my job."

Red refrained from rolling his eyes "yes I understand. My wife's health is the most important thing."

The doctor nodded and Kitty a paper robe. "Please take remove all clothing from the waste up. I'll be back in a moment."

He left her to change.

She sighed and quickly changed her clothes. Red held her shirt and bra.

She sat on the table with her hands folded in her lap nervously twitlling her thumbs.

The doctor and nurse returned.

The doctor said "I'm going to check for any abnormalities."

She nodded.

He moved the clothing to the side while he examined her breasts. He touched them and felt the lump she was talking about.

After what seemed like hours which in reality it was only a couple of minutes he said "okay Mrs. Forman you can get dressed."

He turned around and she quickly got dressed.

Dr. Lowell said "I want you to have and ultrasound done. Here's the number to schedule your appointment. I want you to do this as soon as possible and after you do make another appointment with me so I can go over your results."

She nodded.

They left the building and Red closed Kitty's car door. He sat in the driver's seat and she touched his arm as he was about to start the ignition.

He looked at her and she said "are you alright? You've been awfully quiet."

He huffed "I didn't like his hands all over your breasts!"

She was relieved that was the only thing bothering him.

She giggled "you think I did?! It was so awkward."

He was happy to here her laughing.

He smirked "so I'm better?"

She rolled her eyes and cupped his cheek "Much better."

She leaned over and softly kissed him.

He turned on the car and drove home.

They got home around 2:30 p.m.

She walked into the bedroom and made the phone call for her other appointment.

Red was in the living room sitting in his chair watching tv.

Kitty came back down and sat on the couch.  
>He looked at her and moved to her side. He slid his arm around her waist and said "when is your appointment?"<p>

She sighed and said "in two days. It was the quickest they could get me in."

He nodded "do you want me to go with you?"

She nodded "I don't want to go alone."

He smiled "then I'll go to every appointment."

She smiled and snuggled into his side.

He looked at her and said "put your head in my lap."

She pulled back and smirked.

He rolled his eyes "I didn't mean it like that."

She giggled and laid on her back with her head in his lap.

He said "close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and felt his hands rub her temples. She sighed and eventually fell asleep.

He rubbed her temples until his fingers grew tired. He didn't want to move and disturb her so he grabbed the remote and watched tv.

About 2 hours later Red had dozed off as well. Kitty's eyes fluttered open and she looked up and saw her husband fast asleep. She smiled.

She carefully got up and went to the kitchen.

She began cooking dinner.

Red woke up a few minutes later and noticed Kitty was gone.

He frowned and turned off the tv.

He found her in the kitchen bending over sticking something in the oven.

He grinned and squeezed her butt. She jumped and twirled around.

She smiled and said "I didn't know you were awake. You startled me."

He laughed "sorry but I couldn't resist."

She smiled and he grabbed a beer.

He said "how long have you been up?"

She said "I don't know 20 minutes I think."

He nodded.

She said "I feel much better thanks to you."

He smiled "good. You needed to relax."

Laurie walked into the room and said "hi. How did your appointment go?"

Kitty said "it was okay. I didn't find out anything. They want me to get an ultrasound done so they can find out more."

Laurie nodded. She didn't know what else to say so she decided to go to the bedroom. She made it past the fridge and stopped at the swinging door.

Suddenly, Kitty felt arms squeezing her and she lost her balance and fell against the counter "Ooof."

She realized it was Laurie hugging her.

Laurie eventually let go and quickly walked to her bedroom leaving a stunned Red and Kitty.


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening Kitty went into the basement and found Eric sitting by himself staring at the black tv screen.

She frowned and walked over to him.

She touched the top of his head "Eric honey, are you feeling alright?"

He scoffed "as if you care!"

She was hurt by his outburst "Eric! Of course I care. What would make you think I don't?"

He said "you seem to like Hyde more than me. He's the favorite now even dad likes him better."

She couldn't help but smile. She sat down next to him and touched his hand.

"Eric, Steven could never take your place. You're my baby. I love Steven as though he were my own child. He didn't have the same family life you did growing up. I'm just trying to make up for that. He needs a mother figure in his life."

Eric said "then why did you tell him first?!"

She frowned "tell him what?"

He said "that you have cancer!"

It sudennly dawned on her why he was upset.

"Eric, look at me!"

Slowly he turned his head and stared at her.

She touched his cheek "I never said I had cancer I just found a lump. A lot of times they are benign."

Eric sniffled "but that's how grandma died."

She blinked back a tear that threatened to fall "I know but technology has gotten better so even if I do have it there will be options my family didn't have."

Eric said "you still haven't told me why you told Hyde first."

Kitty sighed "he cornered me. He asked me if I had cancer. I really wanted to lie to him but I saw the look on his face and my heart broke for him. That's why I told him. I made him swear that he wouldn't tell anybody. He did nothing wrong."

Eric nodded "okay."

She furrowed her brow "okay?"

He looked at her and "I understand. I just thought you liked him more than me that's all."

She smiled "that could never happen."

He smirked "dad does."

She remained silent and Eric grinned "its okay to admit it; the man hates me. I've accepted it. It's never changed and its not going to I've disappointed him to much."

Kitty was alarmed "he doesn't hate you!"

Eric laughed "good one mom. I got over it a long time ago. I gotta go."

He kissed her cheek and left before she could say anything.

Kitty sat there feeling heartbroken that he thought his father hated him. She knew Red was tough on the boy but he really did love him. She was going to have a talk with her husband so he could straighten this mess out.

She stormed up the stairs and saw the kitchen empty. She went outside and to the garage. She found her husband working on something.

Kitty said "we have a problem!"

He said "what did I do?"

"Your son thinks you hate him!"

He rolled his eyes "Kitty that's crazy. He knows I love him. If he thinks otherwise then he's a dumbass."

She glared at him "well he does. I just talked to him and that's exactly what he said. You need to fix this Red Forman!"

He sat down his screw driver "why are you getting mad at me?"

She said "god forbid I have cancer I need to know everything and everyone is taken care of. I need to know you'll be there for the kids and by be there I mean comfort them and love them not just give them money!"

He heard her voice crack and he immediately took her in his arms.

He said "shh. Don't talk like that sweetheart. I promise I will talk to Eric."

She sniffled and nodded "thank you. I know you love him and it just hurts me that he thinks you don't. You're a wonderful husband and father. I just want them to see it to."

He nodded "where is he?"

Kitty said "he left."

Red said "I'll talk to him when he gets back."

That evening Red was in the kitchen cooking while Kitty took a nap upstairs.

Eric and Hyde walked through the door and Hyde went directly to the basement.

Red raised an eyebrow "what was that all about?"

Eric said "he still upset with Laurie."

Red nodded "she shouldn't have said that."

Eric said "where's mom?"

"Sleeping. Listen we need to talk."

Eric froze "look I can explain it wasn't mine I swear!"

Red glared at Eric "what isn't your's?"

Eric thought 'crap!'

Eric cleared his throat and said "uh nothing."

Red narrowed his eyes and said "uhuh. That's not what I wanted to talk about. You're mother seems to think I hate you. Is that true?"

Eric just stared at his father not quite sure what to say.

Red said "well!"

Eric shrugged his shoulders and muttered "maybe."

Red raised an eyebrow and sat the spoon on the counter.

Red stood in front of Eric "why would you think that?"

Eric scoffed "seriously?! You're always threatening to shove your foot up my ass. You're never happy with any of my decisions. You're upset that I'm not into sports. You yell at me all the time and never at Laurie. It just one thing after another. Everyone can see that you hate me."

Red was more hurt than anything not that he would ever show it.

"Sit down!"

Eric jumped "huh?"

"Sit down!"

Eric quickly sat on the floor and Red rolled his eyes "at the table boy."

Eric muttered "oh right."

Red said "let's get one thing straight. I don't hate you. I treat you like that because your mother babies the hell out of you and it's the way my father treated me. I don't know any other way. I'm sorry if I've hurt you. It was never my intention. I'm actually very proud of you."

Eric was stunned and said "uh thank you sir."

He rolled his eyes "I'm your dad don't call me sir."

Eric said "sorry I'm just not used to you complementing me."

Red said "I know I'll try and do better."

Eric cocked his head "why are you being so nice to me?"

Red said "because I love you. I just wanted you to know that."

Eric's mouth fell open. He couldn't remember the last time Red had said that.

Red got up and went to the stove.

Eric said "are we done here?"

Red nodded.

Eric stood up and quickly made a break for it.

Red grinned and thought 'damn that was fun. I love seeing him squirm. Kitty better love me!'

Eric entered the basement and saw his friends.

Donna looked at her boyfriend "what's wrong with you?"

Eric looked at everyone and said "Red told me he loved me!"

Suddenly, laughter filled the room.

Kitty came downstairs rubbing her eyes.

She saw Red watching t.v.

He smiled when he saw her "there's my sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and said "yes. Why did you let me sleep so late?"

He said "because you needed the rest."

She said "I still have to cook dinner."

He smiled "it's already in the oven."

She smiled softly and cupped his cheek "like I said before best husband ever."

She gently kissed him and said "did you talk to Eric yet?"

He grinned "yep you should've seen the look on his face when I told him I loved him. You were right though he did think I hate him. I told him I'd do better."

She smiled brightly "that's my Reddykins!"


	7. Chapter 7

Laurie came into the basement to do laundry and found Hyde coming out of his basement bedroom.

He glared at her and she said "I'm glad your here. I need to talk to you."

She saw him make a u-turn and she chased after him. She managed to wedge her foot in the door so he couldn't shut it.

She angrily said "dammit Steven! We need to talk."

He sat on his bed and said "no we don't. You made your point and you're right. I'm not family no matter how your mom tries to make me feel. It's time I move on. I can get an apartment if I need to."

She was actually worried and said "That's stupid! You can't afford to move out and mom would be really hurt if you did...even dad."

Hyde said "she has enough on her plate without having to worry about me. As for Red that's a load of crap. The only reason he even took me in was because you're mom made him."

Laurie rolled her eyes and smirked "seriously my dad doesn't do a damn thing he doesn't want to not even for mom. Don't get me wrong he is crazy about her and would do anything to make her happy but he has a mind of his own. Face it Steven my parents love you and we both know you love them. Admit it... you like being babied."

Hyde glared at her and narrowed his eyes. He finally muttered "maybe I do but if you tell anyone about that I'll deny it!"

She knew she got him so she said "that's what I thought. Look bottom line is my parents and want you here. You're apart of this family now and you better start acting like it! I didn't mean you say you weren't I just snapped. I was angry she told you first that's all."

Hyde cocked his head "you? You don't care about anyone but yourself. You're the devil!"

Laurie frowned and whispered "that's not true. Despite what people think I love my family even Eric when he's not being a jerk. I had to leave because I knew Eric was mom's favorite and it hurt. I actually think she was happy when I left. At least dad loves me that made it a little easier."

Hyde was shocked and smirked "yeah she was happy didn't have to worry about you hoeing yourself out in her house."

Laurie felt tears well up in her eyes and said "I've got to go. Just remember what I said."

Hyde watched her leave and thought 'maybe I went to far.'

Meanwhile Laurie went upstairs and climbed on the roof. She sat down and watched the sky change colors.

She was so hurt by what Steven said and began to wonder if that's what people really thought about her. She wasn't a virgin by any means but she wasn't a hoe like people thought. She didn't sleep with every male she brought home. In reality she's probably only slept with 7 men and the rest were just foreplay.

She saw how high up she was and thought 'all I'd have to do is roll off or jumo off the roof and I could end it all. It's not like anyone would miss me."

She sighed and laid down.

Kitty was putting the laundry away when she saw Laurie's window open. She went to close it but saw something that caught her attention. It was her daughter's bracelet.

She decided to see if anyone was on the roof.

She carefully climbed up and saw her daughter asleep. She furrowed her brow and slowly walked over to her.

She kneeled down and touched her daughter's "Laurie?"

Laurie's eyes flew open and she saw her mother staring back at her "mom?"

Kitty smiled "honey, what are you doing up here? It's dangerous."

Laurie thought 'as if you care.'

Laurie shrugged "I sit up here all the time. Oh I apologized to Steven everything is fine now."

Kitty looked relieved "good. You really shouldn't have said that. I was very disappointed in you."

Laurie muttered under her breath "what else is new?"

Kitty said "what?"

Laurie quickly angrily said "nothing."

She stood up and Kitty stopped her by saying "are you mad at me?"

She looked at her mother and tried to play it off "of course not. What difference would it make."

Before Kitty could stop her Laurie left.

Kitty frowned 'what was that all about?'


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty made dinner and called her family. Everyone showed up except Laurie.

Kitty frowned "where's Laurie?"

Eric said "I think she left earlier."

Red shrugged his shoulders.

Kitty was a little worried after the talk that they had.

Red watched Kitty throughout dinner and noticed she was just picking at her food.

They finished dinner and Kitty stood to clean up. Red reached out and gently grabbed her wrist.

He said "wait!"

She looked questioningly at him and he said "sit down."

She sat down and Red said "are you alright?"

She sighed and said "no. I talked to Laurie earlier and I think she's mad at me."

Red furrowed his brow "why would she be mad at you?"

Kitty said "I think she's jealous."

Red looked confused and she said "she kept sayings like I didn't care about her and how Eric is my favorite."

Red smirked "well he is!"

She glared at him "that's not true. Laurie can be a hard person to love sometimes but she's my daughter and I love her. I hate that she thinks I don't."

Red patted her hand and said "well I'm sure you can talk to her and straighten everything out."

She said "I hope you're right."

Red smiled and walked behind Kitty. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulders.

She watched him carry the plates to the sink and she smiled softly. At least her boys loved her she could always count on them.

That evening Kitty was baking trying to take her mind off of her upcoming appointment.

She saw the door slide open and saw Laurie.

Kitty smiled "I'm glad your home. Where have you been?"

Laurie froze and furrowed her brow "I'm a grown woman mother. I can do what I want besides its not like you care!"

She moved past her mother but Kitty roughly grabbed her wrist "I've had enough of this Laurie!"

Laurie was shocked at her mother's attitude "mom! You're hurting me!"

Kitty slightly loosened her grip and said "I'm sorry. Can we talk? Please."

Laurie was not used to her mom wanting to talk to her so she was a little suspicious.

She narrowed her eyes and said "Why?"

Kitty sighed "Laurie please don't difficult. Just have a seat. You're not in trouble."

Laurie sighed and rolled her eyes "fine!"

She plopped down in the seat and glared at her mother. Kitty placed a piece of cake in front of her.

Kitty said "I hope chocolate is still your favorite."

Laurie was in foreign territory here. She wasn't used to her mother being so nice to her.

She eventually nodded and said "it is. Thank you."

Kitty smiled softly and sat down at the table.  
>Kitty decided to just come out and ask her daughter "do you really think I hate you?"<p>

Laurie choked on the cake but got herself under control "what?"

Kitty said "you heard me."

Laurie stared at her and said "yes I think you hate me and every one else thinks it too! Eric is your favorite; I learned that a long time ago. Now even his friends rank higher than me but that's okay. I've finally accepted it."

Laurie pushed her plate back and stood up to leave "thanks for the cake."

Kitty quickly blocked her path "sit back down! We're not done yet!"

Laurie cowered back when she raised her voice "mom?"

Kitty calmed down and touched Laurie's arm "please."

Laurie sat back down and avoided eye contact.

Kitty moved her chair in front of Laurie and touched Laurie's chin forcing her to look at her.

"Laurie, I don't hate you."

Laurie whispered "you don't have to lie."

Kitty smiled "I'm not lying honey. You're my daughter and I love you."

Laurie actually believed her and she let a small smile spread across her face.

Kitty grabbed her Laurie's hand and kissed her knuckles "and for the record Eric is not my favorite I love you both the same!"

Laurie's face fell and she tore her hand away from her mother's. She scoffed "you actually had me going there!"

Kitty frowned "what are you talking about?"

Laurie smirked and crossed her arms "I was starting to believe you loved me but you were just trying to make a fool out of me!"

Kitty said "that's not true! Why don't you believe me?"

Laurie said "why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Kitty sniffled and shouted "because I need to know everything will be alright if I end up dying from this cancer!"

Laurie was shocked "you have it?"

Kitty said "I don't know."

Laurie said "when do you find out?"

"Soon. I just need to know everyone in my family is taken care of."

Laurie said "mom, don't worry about me. I don't want to feel like you have to lie to me."

Kitty clenched her jaw and said "dammit I'm not lying! I do love you. You're the one that's always leaving."

Laurie said "because I'm not welcome here besides I didn't think you'd notice."

Kitty said "of course I noticed."

Laurie said "I just figured you were too busy dealing with Eric and his friends."

Kitty smiled "Laurie, no on could ever replace you."

Laurie raised an eyebrow "Hyde certainly did!"

Kitty sighed "is that what this is about?"

Laurie shrugged her shoulders.

Kitty smiled "honey, I love Steven as though he were my own. He was born into a family that didn't want him and I was more than happy to take him in and give him a loving home. He acts all big and bad but yearns for the love and affection of a mother and even a father."

Laurie stared at her mother "I know that. I'm just mad that he found out about you before I did!"

Kitty said "I swear I hadn't planned on telling him at least not then."

Laurie finally believed her and nodded "okay."

Kitty narrowed her eyes and said "okay?"

Laurie smiled and said "okay. We're good."

Kitty smiled brightly and hugged her daughter. Laurie buried her face in her mother's neck and held in tightly.

Kitty ran her hand over her daughter's hair and whispered "It's been so long since I've been able to hold you. I like it best when you allow me to be your mother."

Laurie sniffled and said "I love you mommy."

Tears sprung in Kitty's eyes and said "I love you to sweetheart."

Eric came through the door with Donna and Hyde.

Eric gasped "No! Get away from my mom Satan!"

He wedged himself between Kitty and Laurie.

Laurie fell into Donna. Donna steadied Laurie and glared at her boyfriend.

Eric said "don't worry mom I won't let that evil woman hurt you."

Laurie rolled her eyes and Kitty just stood there not able to move.

Red walked through the sliding door and saw and Kitty with a grimace on her face "Eric let your mother go!"

Eric dropped his hands and quickly backed away from his mother. Kitty sighed in relief and rubbed her arms.

Red kissed his wife and said "are you alright?"

Kitty smiled "fine. Thank you."

Red smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her.

Red glared at Eric "what the hell did you think you were doing?!"

Laurie smirked.

Eric said "hey! I was protecting mom from Satan! You should be thanking me!"

Laurie came around and slapped Eric's head.

Red said "you were hurting your mother!"

Eric said "but..."

Red said "enough! Eric Laurie can hug your mother and she's not Satan!"

Eric sighed.

Laurie smiled brightly and kissed her father's cheek "thank you daddy."

Red smiled and Eric went downstairs with his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. It finals week here so bear with me please. **

Red asked Kitty "is everything alright here?"

Kitty smiled "everything is fine."

Red looked at Laurie and she said "everything is fine daddy. I just thought mom loved Eric and Steven more than me."

Red said "that's not true we love you and Eric the same."

Laurie smirked "now daddy its okay it's just us be honest. I'm your favorite! Right?"

Kitty glared at Red and he said "wrong!"

Laurie's face fell "I knew it you do like Hyde better than me!"

Red grinned "you're mother is my favorite!"

He kissed his wife's head and walked away.

Kitty smiled softly and Laurie said "gross!"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

Laurie said "mom, I've been thinking is there a chance I could have cancer?"

Kitty said "my god I've never even thought about that! Have you ever had a mammogram?"

Laurie said "no."

Kitty said "come with me to my appointment and get one."

Laurie was flustered and said "mom, no I was just curious!"

Kitty said "Laurie you need to do this. Please?"

Laurie sighed "fine!"

Kitty said "my family doesn't usually get it until their in their 50's. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Laurie nodded "I still don't want to do this."

Kitty smiled lovingly "I know honey I know. At least we will be together."

Laurie said "I guess. I just hope you're okay mommy."

Kitty touched her cheek and said "me too."

Laurie said "how are you so calm about all of this?"

Kitty gave a nervous laugh "me calm?! I'm anything but calm just ask your father. When I'm with him the walls I have built crumble. I'm scared to death sweetheart."

Laurie said "oh. Well if I ever get it I hope I'm as strong as you are."

Kitty smiled and watched her daughter leave the room.

Kitty went and found Red in the living room watching tv in his chair.

She sat his beer on the table and a sat in his lap.

He kissed her head and whispered "are you and Laurie alright?"

Kitty nodded "I talked Laurie into going with me to the appointment so you don't have to go."

Red raised his eyebrow "you don't want me there?"

She sighed "I do but I want Laurie to get a mammogram and I don't think she'd be very comfortable with you there."

He understood and tightened his arms "whatever you want. I'll be here when you get home."

She snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Kitty was in the bathtub trying to relax but she was to busy thinking about her appointment.

All she could think about was the possible surgery and having to lose her breasts.

She couldn't help but worry that Red would lose interest in her.

She drained the tub and changed into her pajamas.

She saw Red lying in bed reading. She crawled under the sheets and turned on her side facing him.

He could feel her stare on him.

He slowly turned his head around and smirked "what?"

She sat up and leaned against him.

"Make love to me."

He sat the book down and smiled "my pleasure!"

Things were heating up when Red said "put your breasts together."

She wanted him to get as much use out of her breasts as possible.

Red put his dick between her breasts and thrusted. Kitty held her breasts together and moaned. She had to admit she did love this part but all she could concentrate on the lump she kept feeling.

Red continued thrusting and grunted as he squirted his semen onto her breasts.

He panted and saw a pained look on her face.

He frowned and guided her to stand up "what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

He saw her about to cry and immediately took her in his arms. He could feel her body shaking as he held her.

She eventually calmed down and said "you didn't hurt me. I was just thinking about losing my breast."

He kissed her head "don't worry about that. We don't even know if you have cancer."

She whimpered "but what if I do and I lose my breast!"

He said "you seem so focused on that. Why is this bothering you?"

She said "not only will it make me less of a woman but you will look at me differently and lose interest."

He frowned "Kitty Forman! I thought you knew me better than that. Every time I see you I fall in love with you again."

She sniffled "be honest. You and I both know you would miss my breasts."

He sighed "well, of course I would but if I had to choose I'd rather have you. This is your health we're talking about and that's more important to me than anything else in this world!"

She smiled softly "oh Red, I'm sorry I doubted you. This whole cancer thing is just making me crazy."

He kissed her forehead "it's okay sweetheart. Now, can we continue?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly.

She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. She took him inside her. He put his face between her breasts and pushed them together.

She threw her head back and began riding him. She held his head between her chest.

She whimpered "Red please."

He flipped them over and pounded into her. She cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist "Red! Oh Red!"

She clenched the sheets and Red reached out and laced his fingers through hers. He held her hands above her head. He leaned down and captured her lips to quite her down some. He thrusted once more and they both came.

He collapsed against her and she sighed. She pulled her hands away from his and slid them around his neck.

She gently kissed his lips and said "I love you Red."

He smiled "I love you too Kitty."

He rolled off of her and she snuggled against him.

She sighed and play with the hair on his chest. They laid there and enjoyed each others presence.

He said "how feeling?"

She said "wonderful."

He smirked and said "I mean about your appointment tomorrow."

She said "oh that. I'm scared."

He tightened his arms around her and she said "everything will be alright."

She rubbed her face on his chest and whimpered "how do you know that?"

He said "because you have a lot to look forward to and I'm not ready to give up hope."

She smiled softly and said "oh Red you always know the right thing to say to make me feel better."

He kissed her head "try and rest honey."

The next morning:

Laurie, Eric and Steven decided to cook breakfast for their parents.

Laurie quietly opened the door and their mouths fell open. They saw their mother's nude back and their father's hairy chest.

Red glared at them and said "get out!"

They scurried out the door and Kitty woke up to Red shaking her.

She said "what's wrong?"

He said "put this on!"

She frowned "why? I was hoping we could make love again."

He said "the dumbasses saw us. Apparently they made us breakfast."

She was embarrassed and quickly put on her robe.

He opened the door and saw an empty hallway.

Kitty followed him down to the kitchen. They saw the kids avoiding eye contact.

She smiled "I heard you made us breakfast!"

Laurie looked down and nodded.

Eric muttered "never again!"

Steven said "it was all there idea!"

Laurie kicked Steven underneath the table.

"Ow!"

He leaned down to rub his leg.

Red smirked "were not mad just next time knock!"

Eric said "well we didn't think you'd be doing it!"

Red raised his eyebrow "we weren't. We did it last night."

Kitty playfully smacked his arm "Red!"

Laurie said "are you sure mom was okay with that?"

She looked at her mom "I didn't think you'd be up to that right now."

Red glared at Laurie "if I want to have sex with my wife I'm going to and nothing will stop me!"

He quickly looked at Kitty "as long as its okay with you."

She smiled and looked at Laurie "for your information it was my idea. I'm not going to let cancer stop me from making love to my husband! Wait! Why am I explaining any of this to you?"

Red could tell she was getting upset so he put his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

Kitty looked up at him and he said "calm down."

She sighed and nodded.

Red guided her to the chair.

She grabbed her plate the kids had made and began eating. He sat down besides her and grabbed his plate.

Kitty said "I'm impressed. This is actually good."

Steven smirked "well thanks. I made it!"

Eric punched his arm and Laurie shrieked "you did not! You two sat on your asses while I cooked!"

Kitty held her ear because Laurie was too loud.

Eric said "hey! I got the plates and the tray."

Red looked at Laurie and smirked "easy princess. We know who's responsible. Thank you."

Laurie sat back and smiled.

Eric huffed.

They finished breakfast and Kitty and Red went to get ready.

He came out of the bathroom and saw her putting on her shoes.

She said "I'm having second thoughts about this."

He said "you'll feel better once you find out you don't have cancer."

She frowned "I wish I had your confidence."

He gently pulled her up and said "you worry too much! Come on. Laurie's waiting."

He gently smacked her ass. She looked back and smirked.

Laurie and Kitty left for their appointment. Kitty went in for her ultrasound. They made her take her shirt and bra off. They placed her breast on the machine.

When they were done Kitty met Laurie out in the lobby.

Laurie stood up and said "are you done?"

Kitty nodded "now I just have to wait for the results but they will just call me. How did yours go?"

Laurie smirked "I liked it! I had a man do my check up. I think I'll have to come back every year!"

Kitty gave her famous laugh and guided her daughter out to the car.

Laurie noticed her mom driving in a different direction.

"Where are we going?"

Kitty said "I thought we could get some lunch then a movie. We never get to spend time together and I need to clear my head."

Laurie smiled "okay!"

By the time they got home it was close to 5:00.

Red saw the car pull in the driveway and went out to greet them.

Laurie walked by her dad and said "hi daddy!"

He watched her go in the kitchen and Kitty walked over to him. She leaned against him. He held her close blocking the wind.

"Where have you been?"

"I needed to clear my head after the appointment so Laurie and I spent the day together."

He smiled "I'm glad you to are getting along again."

She smiled softly "me too. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Don't be. Let's get you inside."

Red touched her lower back and gently guided her inside.

She saw that Red had been cooking dinner. She smiled.

He pulled her chair out and said "have a seat. I'm cooking tonight."

She sat down and he pushed her chair in.

He handed her a cup of tea and said "so tell me how did your appointment go?"

She sipped on the drink and said "good as can be expected I guess...Laurie really enjoyed hers."

He cocked his head.

Kitty smirked "she enjoyed getting groped!"

He groaned and Kitty laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty was waiting for her results. She was twiddling her thumbs and silently praying that she didn't have cancer.

Red was watching his wife closely trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Finally, the doctor walked into the room.

He shook her hand and sat down.

He cleared his throat and said "Mrs. Forman, I looked over your test results and I'm sorry to say you have cancer. It's in the early stages so we can do surgery and remove the tumor."

Kitty just sat there in shock with tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Forman?"

Red said "Kitty? Kitty? Kitty!"

Her eyes flew open and she found herself in bed sweating with the covers wrapped tightly around her body.

Red looked worriedly at her and softly said "Kit-Kat are you alright?"

She said "Red?"

He smiled "yes baby. You want to sit up?"

She nodded.

Red helped her and said "I'll be right back."

He walked into the bathroom and came back with a wet rag and a glass of water.

"Here. Drink this."

Red helped her take a sip of water and ran the cool rag over her face.

Once she had calmed down Red asked "bad dream I take it?"

She raised her eyebrow and cocked her head.

He said "you were crying in your sleep."

She frowned and whispered "oh."

He could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he kissed her hand "tell you what why don't we go back to bed? You can wake me up when you're ready to talk."

She just stared at him. He sighed and crawled back in the bed. He opened his arms silently asking if she wanted to be held.

She slowly moved into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed her face against his chest and within minutes fell asleep again.

The next morning Red was in the kitchen sipping on his coffee while reading the paper. Kitty walked into the kitchen and saw her husband.

He looked up and playfully said "its about time you woke up!"

She grabbed some coffee and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "thank you for last night."

She kissed his cheek and he rubbed her arms "you don't have to thank me. Want to fill me in?"

She moved to the chair and sat down.

She sighed "I dreamt I had cancer."

He sighed and laid his paper down.

"Oh baby come here."

She watched him scoot back and open his arms. She moved onto his lap and he held her tight.

"I know you're scared. I am too but we have to have faith."

She looked shocked and felt his head "Red Forman! Did you just talk about God?"

He rolled his eyes "come on Kitty I'm not an Atheist! Talking about faith just gives me the heebie jeebies. I've probably prayed more this last month than in my whole life."

She cupped his cheek "I love you Red."

He smiled "I love you too baby. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

She leaned her head back giving him better access when he started kissing her neck. She sighed and placed her hand on the back of his head.

"Eww! In the kitchen!"

They sprung apart and saw Eric covering his eyes.

Kitty moved to the counter and said "let me get you some breakfast."

Eric muttered "no thanks. I lost my appetite."

Kitty laughed and Red grinned.

Kitty said "we hadn't even gotten that far!"

Eric groaned "mom stop!"

Kitty smiled.

They sat down and ate breakfast while Eric picked at his. Red just rolled his eyes.

After breakfast Kitty was cleaning up when Red came up behind her. He slid his arms around her and said "call me if you need me. I'll be here to pick you up for your appointment at 2:00. Try not to worry to much."

She nodded. He kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

Throughout the day she tried to busy herself to keep her mind off of her appointment.

She sat at the table drumming her fingers lost in her own world. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Red kissed her cheek.

She sighed in relief.

He said "sorry I scared you. Are you ready to go?"

She looked at him and said "no Red I'm not but I guess I have no choice."

He held out her hand and she took it. They walked outside and went to her appointment.


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty was sitting on the table waiting for her results.

Red looked at Kitty and gave her a reassuring smile and said "try to relax."

Part of her wanted to slap him for being so calm but the other part of her knew he was barely holding himself together. She just ignored him so she wouldn't say something she would regret later.

Finally the doctor walked in with her file.

"I'm sorry it took so long but I double checked everything. You will need to have surgery to remove the tumor but it is benign."

Kitty did a double take and said "benign?!"

He smiled "you're cancer free Kitty."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked at Red who was overcome with emotion.

She looked at the doctor and said "now what?"

He said "I'll schedule your surgery as soon as possible."

She bit her lip "surgery? I don't know about that."

The doctor said "it's okay to be nervous but you really need to get that tumor removed. You don't need anything extra inside your body. The surgery itself will take about an hour or so and the recovery time is about 3 weeks."

Red said "she'll do it!"

Kitty's head turned so fast he thought she might have whiplash.

She glared at her husband "excuse me! This is my body we're talking about here! It should be my decision whether I have thw surgery or not."

The doctor cleared his throat and said "I can see you need some time to talk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The doctor left and Kitty stood up.

She said "who the hell do you think you are?"

Red was shocked. She hardly ever used foul language.

"Kitty?!"

She said "I'm not having that surgery Red Forman!"

He frowned "why not? You heard him. This surgery is routine. It's not a big deal."

She cocked her head "not a big deal? I'll be put to sleep. It's my body they'll be cutting into. I'll be the one recovering! If there is no harm to leave the tumor why go through all that?!"

He said "you're scared."

She swallowed hard and crossed her arms "you're damn right I'm scared! I have every reason to be. Remember the last time I was in the hospital?"

He remembered very well. She was giving birth to Eric when she had to be rushed to surgery for blood loss. That was partly why he was hard on Eric because he almost caused Kitty her life. Not exactly but that's what he thought.

He stood up and walked over to her. He cupped her cheek and said "this isn't the same situation. You'll be safe and I'll be there when you wake up."

She closed her eyes and said "I hate this Red. I don't have any choice do I?"

He kissed her forehead and said "I'm afraid not."

Before she could say anything the doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He stepped inside and said "have you decided?"

She sighed and said "unfortunately. I guess I'll do it."

He said "excellent. You'll be scheduled in two days which is Wednesday at 8:00 a.m."

Kitty stared at the doctor "that seems fast."

He said "the sooner the better."

She sighed and said "fine!"

Kitty scheduled her surgery and they left.

Red watched her carefully. She was quiet the entire ride home.

They pulled into the driveway and he killed the car.

He said "talk to me honey."

She didn't feel like talking to him so she started getting out of the car when he grabbed arm.

She glared at him and he quickly let go of her.

He said "come on baby don't be mad at me. This is for your own good."

She continued to glare at him and slipped out of the car. He flinched when she slammed the door.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He finally got out and went inside.

She had gone upstairs and laid down.

Red decided it was best to leave her alone. He knew when she was ready to talk he would listen.

She came down for dinner so the kids wouldn't think anything was wrong but avoided him at all costs.

Laurie said "mom, how did your appointment go?"

Kitty started coughing but soon got herself under control. The kids looked at her funny.

Red said "are you alright?"

She glared at him and snapped "I'm fine!"

Red sighed.

Laurie said "sorry I asked."

Kitty said "no it's fine everyone will know eventually. Would you like to tell them Red? It's not like I have a say anyway!"

The kids could feel the tension but before they could leave Red tossed his napkin and stormed outside.

Kitty sighed.

Her kids just stared at her and she said "I don't have cancer but I have to have surgery on Wednesday to get the tumor removed."

Laurie said "that's great!"

Kitty looked at her and she stuttered "I mean that you don't have cancer."

Kitty said "oh I should've known you'd take your father's side!"

Kitty stood up and started clearing the table.

She muttered "everyone seems to think they know what's best for me. Well they don't! I have a mind of my own. I don't want this surgery! If you can't respect that then you're all a bunch of dumbasses and you can cook your own food!"

She twirled around and realized everyone scattered. She sighed and threw the towel on the counter.

That night Red stepped out of the shower and saw Kitty with a towel. She handed it to him as she whispered "I'm sorry."

He quickly dried off and took her in his arms.

"It's okay sweetheart. I know it's a lot to take in."

She held him tightly "I'm really scared. Please don't make me do this."

His heart broke for her "honey, I wish I could say you didn't have to do this but I can't."

She breathed deeply and tried not to cry.

He rubbed her back and said "look on the bright side while you're recovering I can pamper you or even be your slave."

She giggled.

He smiled and said "let's go to bed. I'll give you a massage."

She nodded and let him lead her to their room.

He undressed her and removed his towel. She layed on the bed face down and he grabbed some oil. He straddled her hips and poured some oil down her back.

He rubbed all the knots out of her shoulders and she sighed. He kissed her neck and moved lower as he rubbed her back. He could feel her start to relax so he moved off of her and squeezed her butt. She smiled into the pillow.

He said "I'll be right back."

He covered her up and headed toward the bathroom to wash his hands. He returned to the bed and saw that she was fast asleep. He turned off the light and crawled into bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Tuesday night:

Kitty had gotten checked into the hospital. Red was sitting with Kitty until visiting hours were over.

She was holding his hand tightly.

She said "Red please don't leave me here alone!"

He kissed her hand "I don't have a choice honey but I'll be here first thing in the morning."

The nurse came in and said "Mr. Forman, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

He nodded and stood up to leave. He looked at his wife who was silently begging him not to leave.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and said "everything will be alright. I'll be here bright and early. Try and get some sleep baby."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

He sighed "oh Kit Kat don't cry. I hate this just as much as you do. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

She looked at him and said "promise me you will be here before the surgery!"

"Absolutely! Wild horses couldn't keep me away!"

She nodded and he kissed her passionately.  
>"I love you Kitty."<p>

She smiled "I love you too."

She watched him leave and she looked around the room. She knew it would be a long night. Now she knew how her patients must feel.

The next morning Kitty woke up and saw Red sitting next to her reading the paper.

"Red?"

He turned to her and smiled "hello beautiful. How did you sleep?"

She scoffed "sleep in a hospital? I kept waking up!"

He kissed her head "well at least you will get to sleep during surgery."

She glared at him "that's not funny!"

He smirked and shrugged "the kids are here."

Her eyes lit up "they are? I want to see them!"

He nodded "okay. I'll go get them."

A few seconds later he returned with Laurie, Eric and Steven.

They walked over to her while Steven stayed by the door. He wasn't used to hospitals and he especially didn't like seeing his adoptive mother in the hospital bed.

Laurie and Eric kissed her.

Eric said "how are you feeling?"

She sighed "I just want to get it over with!"

He nodded and playfully said "what's the worst that could happen they accidentally give you a boob job!?"

Kitty's face turned red and Laurie slapped his arm.

Red said "alright that's enough. Time for you dumbasses to leave!"

As they headed out Eric smirked and Laurie said "why do you always have to ruin things?"

Steven slowly followed behind but before he could leave Kitty said "Steven wait!"

Kitty softly said "come here."

Steven walked over to her and she said "is everything alright?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

She smiled and said "why Steven are you nervous?"

His eyes widened and he just stared at her.

She sighed "honey, everything will be alright. They're just removing a tumor. It should take about an hour and then I'll be back in the room."

He nodded.

She looked at him and said "is there something else?"

He said "I just want you to know that you're the only person who has ever really cared about me and I can never repay you for that. You've taken better care of me than my own mother. I don't want to lose you."

Tears sprung in her eyes "oh Steven. You're not going to lose me. Come here sweetheart."

He carefully sat down and she smiled "you're like a son to me. I'm going to tell you something that only Red knows. I've always dreamed of having a big family but when I gave birth to Eric I nearly died and they had to remove my u*** which made it impossible to have more kids. As far as I'm concerned you're my unanswered prayer. I was given another child and you filled the void I longed for."

Big bad Steven actually teared up.

He smiled and kissed her cheek "I love you mom."

She smiled brightly and grabbed his face. She kissed his forehead "I love you too... Hyde."

He laughed.

He stood up and walked to the door. He turned around and said "If you tell Forman I cried or what I said I'll deny everything!"

She laughed "your secret is safe with me."

Finally, Red and Kitty were alone.

He sat down and said "that was very sweet."

She said "I meant every word. That's part of the reason I baby Eric so much."

He smiled "I know."

The doctor walked in and said "hello Mrs. Forman. We are ready for you now."

She sighed and nodded.

Red smiled and kissed her lips "everything will be fine. I'll be here when you wake up."

They led her out.

They prepared her for the surgery. They hooked her up to an IV and gave her anesthesia.

The anesthesiologist said "can you count back from 100 for me."

Kitty only made it to 98 before she was out cold.


	14. Chapter 14

Red was in the waiting room with the kids. He was playing with his wedding ring. He was praying that she would be alright because what she didn't know was that he was just as scared about her having surgery.

He thought back to when she was giving birth to Eric.

Flash back:

Kitty was rushed to the hospital. She was admitted to the hospital 1 month early. She had noticed bleeding in her panties and Red took her took her to the hospital. She had placenta abruption. She had to give birth to Eric early because their lives were both endanger. She was having a hard time giving birth. Kitty had pushed so much that she was exhausted. In the process she had lost a lot of blood and passed out.

Red remembered how he heard the baby cry and sighed in relief. They rushed Kitty to emergency surgery. Thankfully she was okay but Red was sad that the surgery made it impossible for her to get pregnant again.

End of flashback.

Red sighed and walked over to the window. Laurie walked over to her dad and laid her head on his shoulder "she will be alright daddy."

He patted her hand "I'm sure she will be. I just need to see her myself."

"Mr. Forman?"

Red walked over to the doctor "how's my wife?"

He smiled "Kitty is just fine and we successfully removed the tumor."

They all sighed in relief.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded "but one at a time."

He followed the doctor and said "she's just waking up so she will be groggy."

The doctor left them alone.

Red sat by her bed and held her hand while his thumb gently rubbed her hand.

Kitty moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

He smiled and said "welcome back beautiful."

"Red?"

"Yes baby it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

He grabbed her cup and helped her take a sip of water.

He laid her head down and sat back down "better?"

She softly said "yeah."

He brought her hand to his lips and said "are you sore?"

"I don't know."

He smiled and said "why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep."

She groggily said "love you."

He smirked "I love you too baby."

He watched her sleep for a few moments and left the room. He saw the kids and Red said "you're mother is just fine but she's went back to sleep so you guys should go home. I'm staying here."

The kids said their goodbyes and Red went back to his wife.

Kitty began waking up around 1:00 p.m. and saw Red. She smiled.

He said "hi."

She said "what time is it?"

"1:00 p.m"

She said "when can I go home?"

He said "the doctor said he wants you to stay a couple hours to make sure everything is okay then you should be able to leave."

She smiled "good. I hate hospitals!"

He laughed "Kitty you work in one."

She said "I don't like being on the other side."

He said "that's understandable."

Two hours later Kitty was in the wheelchair.

She complained "I don't need a wheelchair Red!"

"This is the only way you could leave. It's hospital policy."

She rolled her eyes as Red helped her into the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Red and Kitty entered their home and were immediately greeted by the kids

Kitty braced herself for the hugs that never came.

"Get back dumbasses! Don't touch her. She's really sore right now."

The kids froze and Kitty looked relieved.

Red looked at Kitty and said "come on sweetheart let's get you upstairs."

She nodded and took his hand.

They slowly made their way upstairs and to the bedroom.

He helped her change into his shirt and laid her down. He covered her up and said "would you like a pain pill?"

She nodded.

Red went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water.

"Here we go. Drink this slowly."

She did as instructed and laid back down.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"No, I mean for stopping the kids. I'm not ready to hug them yet. My body is just to sore and weak."

He cupped her cheek and said "I won't let them hurt you."

She smiled softly and said "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep baby."

He left her alone and went downstairs to make her a snack.

He saw Steven coming into the kitchen.

Steven said "Mr. Forman how is she?"

He said "sore. I had her take a pain pill so she's sleeping right now."

Steven nodded.

Red went back upstairs and heard her groan in pain.

He sat the tray down and rushed to her side.  
>He said "what's wrong?"<p>

She huffed "I can't get comfortable! If I turn around the pain is horrible."

He felt awful for making her go through this.

"Would you like to try and sit up for a while?"

She nodded.

He helped her sit up and she whimpered. He stopped immediately "does this hurt?"

She said "keep going. I want to sit up."

He debated but she said "Red!"

He continued to help her. Once she was sitting up she sighed "I'm okay. This position feels better."

He nodded and grabbed her tray. He placed it on her lap.

She smiled as she looked at the tulips in front of her.

"What's this?"

He looked embarrassed and shrugged "I made you do this. The least I can do is pamper you like I promised."

She said "come closer."

He leaned close and she kissed him.

"I love you Red."

He smiled "I love you too."

That night Kitty was still in bed. Red crawled into bed after he got her situated.

She said "can I go downstairs tomorrow?"

He smiled "if you think you're up to it you can."

She smiled "I'll be up to it."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Kitty was laying on the couch while Red cooked breakfast.

Steven came up from the basement and saw his adoptive mother on the couch watching tv.

Steven asked Red "can I see her?"

Red said "yeah. Just be careful."

Steven walked into the living room and Kitty looked at him.

At the same time Eric stopped at the top of the stairs watching Steven enter act with his mother.

Kitty smiled and said "come sit next to me."

He paused and said "I don't know..."

"Steven now!"

He carefully sat down next to her and she grabbed his hand "are you alright?"

He shrugged his shoulders "shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She smiled "am I making you nervous?"

He said "I don't like seeing you like this. You're like superman...I mean superwoman but now you're hurt."

She was flattered "I'll be fine sweetheart. They were able to remove the tumor before it turned into something worse. I'll be back to my old self in a few weeks."

Steven whispered "you promise?"

She smiled and nodded "promise."

He smiled in relief and suddenly brought out a pudding cup and spoon from behind his back.

She laughed "what's this?"

He blushed "this is our thing. You always give me a pudding cup when I'm not at my best. It's my turn to return the favor."

She was touched and said "oh Steven you're a sweetheart. I know this is going to depress the hell of you but you're so much like Red."

His face fell and Kitty quickly reassured him "that's a good thing!"

Eric was feeling extremely jealous as he watched his mother smile and laugh at Steven. He came downstairs and without thinking wrapped his arms around her shoulders hugging her.

Kitty shrieked out in pain and Red came flying into the living room. Steven stood far away while Eric was apologizing.

Red said "leave her alone and get out! You've hurt you're mother enough and now this. Do you like seeing her in pain?"

Eric shrunk back in fear and softly said "no sir. I didn't mean to..."

Red snapped and said "You never do!"

Red turned his attention to his wife who was softly crying from the pain.

Eric looked at Steven and back at his parents. He frowned and slipped out of the room unnoticed by his parents.

Steven followed Eric and saw him get in the car.

Steven said "hey Forman wait!"

Eric stared straight ahead and said "what?"

He said "come back in. It was an accident. I'm sure your mom can explain it to Red."

Eric said "it doesn't matter."

Steven said "what do you mean?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders and started the car "you're their favorite now. You're the son dad has always wanted I'm just a disappointment. I can't do anything right in his eyes. They've got you and Laurie. They don't need me. I just wish I knew what I did to make him hate me."

Before Steven could say anything Eric started the car and left.

Meanwhile back in the living room Kitty was starting to calm down. Red gently held her close and said "you want to go back upstairs?"

She nodded.

Red helped her back upstairs and got her situated in bed.

He sat back and said "are you sure your alright?"

She nodded "just a little sore."

He narrowed his eyes and said "I'll kick his ass!"

She sighed "Red it was an accident. He caught me off guard."

He glared at her "doesn't matter. The dumbass knew you were sore from your surgery. He should've been more careful!"

She frowned and said "you were to hard on him."

"Kitty, I don't want to fight about the way I treat him!"

"Then treat him better."

He sighed and said "I can't help it. When I look at him I'm reminded of how he almost killed you."

She smiled softly and said "oh Red. That was so long ago and it wasn't his fault."

He drew circles on her leg and said "my head knows that but my heart doesn't. We dreamt of having a big family but he ruined that chance."

She glared at him "Red Forman! How could you say that? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be because now we have our adoptive kids so to speak. I love them as though they were my own."

"Even the foreign kid?"

She giggled "yes, even Fez! I know who your favorite is."

He avoided eye contact "I don't have a favorite!"

She smiled playfully "come on Redykins we both know its Jackie."

His mouth fell open "how'd you know?"

She smiled "because I know you."

He glared at her "don't you dare tell anyone!"

She said "I'll take it to my grave."

"That's not funny!"

She smiled "oh come on it's a little funny."

He rolled his eyes and stood up "try and rest. I'll check on you later."

That evening Red brought Kitty downstairs to eat dinner.

Kitty saw Eric's empty chair and said "Where is Eric?"

Steven said "he left a while ago really upset."

She looked worriedly at Red "what are we going to do?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't want you to worry about him he will be back."

She said "but Red!"

He touched her arm and said "he's got to come home eventually."

She looked at him then nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

That night Red saw that Kitty had fallen asleep so he turned on his side and went to sleep. Little did he know she had been faking. She was incredibly worried about her baby being out there this late.

She didn't mean to shriek when Eric hugged her but it hurt. She saw the look on Eric's face when Red yelled at him. The poor thing had looked so guilty. She knew he didn't mean anything by it.

She was so tired but once again couldn't get comfortable. She glared at her husband because he was sound asleep.

She smiled evily and decided to have some fun with him.

She looked at him and shrieked in pain. She pretended to cry.

Red shot out of bed so quickly and went to her side "what is it? What's wrong?"

She smiled on the inside "I can't get comfortable and I'm worried about Eric."

He felt bad for making her do this surgery so he said "I know you're worried but maybe he's home now. In the meantime would you like a snack or something?"

She nodded "brownies."

He stared at her "but we don't have brownies."

She shrugged "well I guess you're going to have to make them."

He glared at her "make them?! Its 2:15 a.m."

She said "that's not my problem."

He continued to glare at her "fine dammit! I'll go to the store."

She complained "but Red I want homeade brownies. There's a box in the pantry. It won't take that long. Pleaaaase?"

He said "no!"

Her bottom lip began to pucker "you promised you'd be my slave remember?"

He grabbed the sheet and tried to calm down. He huffed "fine! I'll be downstairs."

She watched him leave and smirked. She thought 'if I can't sleep he can't sleep!"

45 minutes later he returned with brownies and saw her smiling "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

She shrugged and smirked.

He handed her the brownies and she said "I changed my mind I'm to tired to eat."

His mouth fell open "you mean I slaved over a hot stove in the middle of the night for nothing!"

She just stared at him.

He groaned "this is ridiculous Kitty!"

She said "I never wanted brownies."

"But you asked for them!"

She said "if I can't sleep you can't sleep. Now will you apologize to Eric?"

He was speechless then finally said "that was so wrong Kitty!"

She grinned "but you love me. Now will you?"

He said "why should I? He hurt you!"

She said "not on purpose. I think you really freaked him out this time. Please Red."

He looked at her and finally nodded "I guess."

She smiled and grabbed a brownie. She placed it to his lips and he took a bite. She finished off the brownie and they finally went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Red was in the kitchen making Kitty some soup when Eric finally walked inside the house.

Red shouted "where the hell have you been?! You're mother's been worried sick."

Eric shrugged and said "why does it matter? It's not like I was missed."

Red blocked his path "then why was your mother up half the night crying."

Eric seemed guineuly surprised "she was?"

Red rolled his eyes "don't act so shocked you know you're mother loves you! I want you to go to our bedroom and apologize for making her worry."

Eric looked at his father and said "no."

Red raised his eyebrow "excuse me?!"

Eric softly said "every time I get around mom I seemed to hurt her and then I get yelled at by you. Besides she doesn't need me any more she has Hyde and even you seemed to like him better."

Red scoffed "that's not true and you know it!"

Eric looked heartbroken "yes it is dad but that's okay. I've always thought that you weren't capable of loving someone but then I see the way you are with mom and Laurie. That made me think you wanted another daughter but seeing the way you act around Hyde made me realize it's just me. All I want to know is why? Why do you hate me?"

Red has never seen Eric so defeated and it scared him.

He grabbed two beers and said "sit down. We need to talk."

Eric sat at the table and Red placed a beer in front of him.

Red sat down and said "I don't hate you."

Eric froze and Red said "contrary to what you believe I love you."

Eric looked stunned and Red said "look I panicked when you hurt your mother because I was reminded of the time she was giving birth to you."

Eric looked confused "what does that have to do with anything?!"

Red said "Kitty had a rough pregnancy and then her placenta ruptured causing her to have emergency surgery. She almost bled to death. They had to remove her uterus which made it impossible for us to have more kids."

Eric digested everything and said "so you blame me."

Red said "no. I mean maybe at first...hell I don't know. Look Steven is a good kid who just needed a chance and in return he became a part of our family. You're mother and I both love you but I can't help it that I'm reminded of the time I almost lost her."

Instead of him feeling better Eric felt worse.

"Because of me mom wasn't able to have anymore kids and almost died."

They heard her voice float downstairs "Red!"

Red quickly stood up and said "I'll be right back."

Kitty was glaring at the door when Red came in.

"What's wrong?"

She whined and said "I'm bored and I can't get up!"

He felt for her.

He said "you want to go downstairs again?"

She nodded.

He leaned down to help her up and said "oh yeah Eric is back."

She said "he is?! Well did you talk to him?"

He said "I was in the process of that when you hollered for me but he does know why I am so hard on him."

She sighed "you told him about me almost dying?"

He nodded "I thought it would help."

She allowed him to help her up and they carefully went downstairs.

Red got her situated on the couch and said "you hungry?"

"A little. Maybe a brownie?"

He couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes.

He went into the kitchen and Kitty heard him shout "dammit!"

He noticed Eric was missing. He grabbed her brownie and saw her trying to get up.

He rushed over to her "don't get up!"

He made her sit down and said "easy baby. Here's your brownie."

She smiled "thank you. Why'd you scream?"

He said "uh I saw a bug."

She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed and lied "alright I hit my head when I shut the cabinet."

Worriedly, she asked "are you alright?"

He nodded "I'm fine."

He leaned against the couch and she attempted to snuggle into him but found that it hurt. She grunted as she moved again trying to lean against him.

He said "wait a minute."

He grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of him. He gently guided her back and she was able to snuggle into him now. She ate her brownie and asked "where's Eric?"

He froze and said "I think he's out with his friends now."

She must've been satisfied with his answer because she nodded.

That night Kitty was sitting at the table sipping on tea while Red took out the trash. Red came back from inside and paused to kiss the top of her head. He went to wash his hands and grabbed a beer.

He sat by his wife and said "are you alright?"

She nodded "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Eric."

He sighed "Kitty I don't want you stressing yourself out by worrying about him."

She said "you said you told him about how he came into this world. How exactly did he take it? Tell me the truth!"

Red knew there was no getting out of this "he blamed himself for you not being able to have anymore kids."

She gasped "why would he think that?!"

He bit his lip and said "I may have put the idea in his head."

She narrowed her eyes "you what?"

He looked down in shame "I didn't mean to but it just kind of came out."

She covered her face in her hands and said "oh Red."

He said "don't worry about him."

She glared at him "this is your fault! Do you really blame our baby Red Forman?"

He remained quiet and she said "I can't believe you! None of that was his fault."

Red said "of course it was! He nearly killed you and kept us from having more kids!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and snap "like you care. You don't even love the ones we have!"

Tension filled the room.

Red was extremely hurt by her accusation. She attempted to get up and Red put aside his anger to help her but she said "don't bother. I can do it myself!"

"But Kitty!"

She gave him a dirty look and he backed up.  
>He muttered "why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!"<p>

She looked at him from the stair case and snapped "well, I wonder where I got that from?"

He gritted his teeth and tried to calm down.

She made it to her bedroom and got to her bed. She went to climb in but wasn't able to do it on her own.

'Dammit' she thought.

"Red!"

Red came through the door glaring at his wife "what?"

Putting her pride aside she said "please help me."

Her heard the pity in her voice and said "alright."

He helped her in the bed and she grabbed his wrist "I'm sorry Red."

He carefully sat down next to her "I'm sorry to. I really didn't mean to hurt him. I'm just not good with my emotions. Not with anyone else but you anyway."

She smiled softly "I love you Red."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek "I love you too."

He got an idea "would you like a sponge bath?"

She smirked "I'd love one."

He smiled and carefully guided her to the bathroom. He undressed her and sat her on the toilet seat.

He grabbed a lufa sponge and put warm water in the sink. He squirted a generous amount of bodywash on it and began washing her. She sighed.

He was careful of the steri strips on her breasts. She loved the feeling of Red's hands on her body and the warm water. Unfortunately, her bath was finished so he carefully washed her off. He grabbed a towel and dried her off.

He helped her get dressed and guided her to bed.

He changed and climbed into bed.

He loosely wrapped his arms around her stomach and she said "you need to clear things up with Eric first thing tomorrow Red."

He sighed and said "I know. Now go to sleep."


	19. Chapter 19

Laurie was in the kitchen getting a snack when she saw Eric pause at the back door.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

She slid it open and said "you know it's not going to open magically by itself just by staring at it."

Eric looked sad and said "not now Laurie. Where's dad?"

Laurie said "upstairs with mom. What's wrong with you?"

He scoffed "like you care!"

Laurie cocked her head and said "you're right I don't."

Eric looked heartbroken and said huffed "oh for god sakes I'm kidding! Seriously though mom's been worried about you all day and Steven said dad yelled at you earlier. Normally I would laugh but Steven said it was worse than usual. So talk to big sister! What happened? Maybe I can help."

Eric glared at her "like how mom and dad thought I was doing drugs but found out I saw them have sex. No thanks I don't need that kind of help!"

She frowned "well fine then. I didn't want to help anyway."

Just as she was about to leave the kitchen Eric said "wait! I'm sorry Laurie. I do need to talk."

Laurie quickly sat down at the table and said "talk."

Eric said "I know the real reason dad hates me."

She laughed "he doesn't hate you! That's just an act."

Eric looked at her and smiled sadly said "no it isn't. Did you know I nearly killed mom and kept her from having the big family they always dreamt about?"

She was stunned "what?!"

Eric raised his eyebrow and said "you didn't know?"

She whispered "no. How'd you find out?"

"Dad told me."

Laurie leaned back and crossed her arms "wow."

Eric said "I thought he was just disappointed in me but the truth is he has never loved me. They don't need me. They have you and Hyde."

Laurie actually felt for her brother "come on Eric that's not true. They love you."

Eric rolled his eyes and Laurie smirked "well mom does anyway."

Eric said "I don't even know if she does anymore. I really hurt mom the other day when I hugged her. I just got so damn jealous of Hyde sharing a mother son moment and rushed up and hugged her."

Laurie's mouth fell open "she just had surgery stupid!"

Eric glared at her "I know! Believe me I've heard it already. Dad yelled at me."

Laurie said "you deserved that!"

Eric softly said "no. I meant really yelled at me. Even the Hyde felt for me. You could tell by the look on his face. Dad said I've hurt her enough and I didn't know what he meant by that until dad told me about mom almost dying. I can't do anything right."

Laurie said "it was an accident. Once dad has calmed down he will realize that and come talk to you."

Eric said "no, not this time but that's okay. I've accepted the fact that he doesn't love me along time ago. I think I'm over it now."

Laurie said "you really believe that don't you? Eric we both know dad loves you he just doesn't like showing his feelings except to mom. You can't take it personal. Besides its a good thing mom didn't have anymore kids because its hard enough fighting for attention with your idiot friends around. Although I do like having Steven around he's fun to mess with but if you tell anyone I said that I deny it!"

Eric cracked a smile "I can't believe you actually made me feel better."

Laurie stood up and tossed her apple in the air. She walked by him and rubbed his head "good!"

She walked out the back door. Eric smirked and shook his head.

He stood up and headed to the living room.

The door swung open and he saw his mother.

He quickly backed up and said "sorry I didn't see you there!"

Kitty smiled and said "that's alright. Don't tell your father I'm up he will kill me. I'm going crazy laying down. I'm so glad your back."

Eric avoided conversation and nodded. He tried to leave but her voice stopped him "Eric?"

He sighed inwardly and stared at the door "mom please let me leave. I don't want to hurt you again or get yelled at by dad."

Her heart broke for him.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Eric said "does dad?"

She smiled softly "of course he does."

He was not convinced so he muttered "whatever."

She said "Eric you're not to blame."

He froze and slowly turned around "not to blame for what?"

She slowly moved over to the table and said "come sit."

He said "I better not. I was just going to my room."

Red's voice came out of nowhere "you're mother told you to sit with her!"

Eric jumped and twirled around. He saw his dad and paled.

Red saw how scared the boy was of him and glanced at Kitty who looked worried.

Red sighed "Eric, I'm not mad but we need to talk."

Eric shook his head "there's nothing to talk about. You've made yourself perfectly clear."

Red raised his voice "sit down!"

Eric flew into the chair and avoided eye contact.

Red sat next to his wife and held her hand.

"I didn't mean for you to think that I blamed you."

He looked at Red and back at his mom.

Kitty said "anything can happen during childbirth Eric. It wasn't your fault."

Eric finally spoke and said "but because of me you weren't able to have more kids like you dreamt about right?"

Kitty got quiet and looked at Red.

Eric sighed "see I knew it. It was my fault. I wrecked your dreams! I'm sorry."

Kitty heard his voice crack on that last part and tears sprung in her eyes.

"Eric listen to me. Yes its true that you're father and I wanted a big family. In way we have one."

Eric looked confused.

She smiled "look around; because of you we now have one adoptive son along with Kelso, Fez, Jackie and Donna. In my eyes that's a perfect family. Sometimes the best families are the ones we choose rather than the ones we are given."

Red kissed the back of her hand "I couldn't of said it better myself."

Eric looked at Red and said "so you really don't blame me?"

Red said "no son. I never did."

Eric looked relieved. He stood up and said "I feel better now. Can I go?"

Red stood up and said "hug your mother first."

Eric froze "uh I bett..."

"Now!"

Eric carefully hugged her and Red rolled his eyes "that was pathetic!"

Eric said "I don't trust myself. I'll hug her when she is better."

Red said "either give her a proper hug or you have to hug me."

Eric's mouth fell open "that's not fair!"

Red stood his ground.

Eric slowly wrapped his arms around her and she rubbed his arm. He quickly let go and said "there."

Red rolled his eyes "she won't bite you but fine that will work for now."

Eric left the room and Red turned his attention back to Kitty.

"As for you. What are you doing out of bed?"

She sighed "I'm tired of laying around."

He said "would you like to sit outside for a bit?"

Her face lit up and she nodded.

They sat on the porch enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile Eric and Laurie were in the backyard planning something big for Hyde. While they did love having him as a member of the family they did get sick of him sucking up to their parents.

Eric found out what Hyde was afraid and told Laurie. He thought he owed her one for helping him earlier and it was a way for them to bond...even if it was at someone else's expense.

Hyde was going around the garage when something flashing caught his eye. He made his was to the garage and saw a tarp covering a box. It had the name Hyde written on it. His curiosity got the better of him.

He pulled off the tarp and thought 'well nothing weird so far.'

He opened the box and there sat a porcelain doll with a knife.

Hyde screamed in a high pitch voice and took off. Laurie and Eric came out from their hiding place laughing.

Eric said "did you get it on video?"

Laurie wiped a tear from her face as she calmed down "oh yeah. That was awesome."

Eric said "who would've thought it'd be fun having a sister? It only took us 26 years to find that out."

Laurie rolled her eyes and pushed him outside "come on!"

Kitty and Red saw Steven slow down whwn when he got close to them.

Steven said "your kids are jerks!"

Kitty said "what are you talking about?"

He crossed his arms and said "they scared me."

Red was surprised "you?"

Steven realized he was talking to the wrong people.

He cleared his throat and said "uh you know what. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Steven quickly went inside.

Kitty said "what was that all about?"

Red said "who knows."

Before long Laurie and Eric came up to them.

Red sat up "alright what did you two do?"

Laurie batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently.

She said "nothing daddy. I'm just bonding with my brothers."

Kitty and even Eric looked at her like she lost it.

Laurie scoffed and cut her eyes at Eric "don't look at me like that! This is new to me. I'm trying!"

Eric rolled his eyes and proudly said "we scared Hyde!"

Kitty said "now why did you do that? He didn't do anything to you."

Eric smirked "he deserved it."

Laurie smiled "he screamed like a little girl!"

There parents weren't amused.

Laurie tried again and said "we have it on video if you don't believe us."

Red was intrigued "let's watch it!"

Kitty gasped "Red!"

Red said "what?"

She just shook her head.

Red said "you want to go or stay here?"

Kitty sighed and said "I'm staying here. You guys are terrible!"

Red followed them into the house.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days had passed and Kitty was feeling much better.

She yawned as she stirred the soup.

Red came home from work and saw his wife at the stove.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

She jerked and winced.

He said "see you're still sore!"

She glared at him and said "you shouldn't have snuck up on me."

He sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry but you shouldn't be pushing yourself."

She sighed "I get bored just lying around. I missed cooking...I miss a I lot of things if you know what I mean!"

He ran a hand over his face and said "don't start this again!"

She laid the spoon down and said "its something we need to discuss. I miss making love. Why won't you touch me Red?"

He said "I don't want to hurt you."

She raised her eyebrow "why don't I believe that?"

He leaned against the counter and said "I'm nervous alright!"

She cocked her head and said "nervous of little ol me?"

He looked embarrassed.

She glided over to him and touched his chest "its still me. I miss us Red."

He slid his arms around her waist "so do I."

She carefully reached up and kissed him softly "well?"

He smiled and said "are you sure your up to this?"

She smiled "positive!"

He let go of her and he took her hand. They walked upstairs.

She sat on the edge of the bed and he stayed by the door.

She smiled softly and said "why are you all the way over there? Come sit by me."

He walked until he stood in front of her. She patted the spot next to her and reached out and grabbed his hand. He sat down and just stared at her.

She knew she was going to have to make the first move so she leaned in and gently kissed him. She pulled back when he didn't respond.

Extremely frustrated she exclaimed "Red!"

He said "what?"

She sighed and snapped "make love to me dammit!"

He had to smirk and said "excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes "I didn't mean to make it sound like a command but you don't seem interested in me anymore. This is what I was afraid of."

He touched her hand "hey now don't talk like that. I still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled softly then said "then why won't you respond when I kiss you?"

He sighed "because I don't want to hurt you and I don't know if I will be able to stop myself if you change your mind."

She smiled seductively and said "who says I want you to stop?"

He said "are you sure? Tell me right now if you're to sore."

She scooted up to the headboard and said "I'm not to sore."

He crawled up to her and carefully covered her body with his. He gently kissed her lips.

He looked at her and he realized he wanted her just as badly.

He kissed her passionately. He carefully covered her body with his and removed her shirt. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He took a moment to gaze at her breasts. The same ones that he loved playing with could've taken her life. They still had stitches but we're still beautiful.

He was making her nervous so she said "you haven't changed your mind have you?"

He smiled and said "no."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on each breast before taking off her pants and panties. She watched him quickly take off his clothes and lay between her legs. Her face flushed when she realized what he was about to do.

He put her legs over his shoulders and said "is this okay?"

She grinned and said "oh yeah."

He smirked and kissed her folds. He ran his finger up and down her slit. He slid his finger inside her and she moaned. He added another finger and kissed her clit. He flicked his tongue back and forth. He sucked her clit deep into his mouth and her hips raised off the bed. She clenched the sheets in her hands and whimpered.

He gave one last kiss to her pussy and came back up to her face. He lined himself up to her opening and coated himself in her juices. He gently entered her and captured her lips as he did so.

He paused for a moment and let her adjust to his size. He started thrusting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him take control so she wouldn't hurt herself.

It was a little painful and she knew Red would kill her if he found out that she wasn't supposed to have sex for at least 3 weeks but she couldn't help herself. She didn't think she could go another day without making love.

She could feel herself on the edge and she whimpered "Red."

He found her G-spot and they both came shouting each other's name.

He rolled off of her and said "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She lied and said "no."

She tried to turn over but she was to sore. He laid his arm over her stomach and kissed her cheek.

He said "I love you."

She smiled softly "I love you too. I'm a little tired so I think I'm going to stay in bed for a little bit. Okay?"

He didn't think anything of it so he agreed with her. She watched him roll out of bed and grab his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

He was buttoning his pants "downstairs. I think I'll make dinner tonight."

She smiled "thank you."

He slid on his shirt and said "you're welcome."

He walked over to her and covered her up "you want your clothes?"

She said "no. Just shut the door please."

He nodded and kissed her head.

She bit her lip when he left. She needed her pain pills so she carefully climbed out of bed and winced. She made it to the bathroom and downed her pill with water. She made a face because of the taste. She slowly made her way back to the bed.

She laid down and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Kitty was laying in bed trying to get comfortable. Her breasts were incredibly sore after making love last night.

Red left her in bed and went to work. She was able to convince him that she'd be okay.

She had taken a pain pill and eventually fell asleep again. Before she knew it it was lunch time. She awoke to someone gently shaking her. She woke up and saw Laurie.

She said "what's wrong?"

Laurie said "I made lunch. You want to come downstairs and eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

Laurie glared at her mother "you have to eat! Dad told me to take care of you."

Kitty sighed "fine!"

She slowly moved to get up and winced. Laurie helped her and whimpered at the pain.

Laurie froze "did I hurt you?"

Without thinking Kitty said "no I'm sore from last night."

Laurie raised her eyebrow "what did you do last night?"

Kitty started to say "we had se..."

Laurie interrupted her and said "never mind forget I asked! Did dad hurt you?"

Kitty sighed "I'm just a little sore. I lied to him and said I was ready for sex."

Laurie shouted "mom! First of all gross and second of all I can't believe you lied! Isn't that dangerous?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and said "just help me up!"

Laurie did as she was told.

They made it downstairs and Laurie placed a bowl of soup in front of her.

Kitty said "you made this?"

Laurie laughed "of course not! Dad made it before he left."

Kitty nodded and said "oh by the way don't tell your father I lied!"

Laurie said "fine it's your life!"

Kitty finished her soup and Laurie helped her back upstairs. She took another pain pill and fell asleep.

Red came home at 5:00 p.m. and saw Laurie.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi sweetheart. How's your mother?"

"Asleep. She's had a couple pain pills today. I think she's sore."

Red was concerned "did she eat?"

Laurie nodded.

Red went upstairs to check on his wife.

He found her in the bed and touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay" she lied.

He raised his eyebrow and said "oh really because according to Laurie you're sore!"

Her eyes widened and she said "she has such a big mouth. I'm a little sore."

"From last night?"

She didn't answer so he said "dammit Kitty you said you were ready to make love!"

She said "I was but I may have forgotten to tell you the doctor said no sex for a few weeks."

He gasped "Kitty! I asked you numerous times if you wanted to wait. You could've told me then!"

She said "but I wanted you just as badly Red. I wasn't sore at the time."

He said "you still lied to me!"

She sighed "and now I'm paying for it! Isn't that enough?"

He said "no. If you thought you were missing sex before just wait. Now there won't even be kissing."

She said "Red! That's not fair."

He said "you should've thought about that before you lied to me!"

Red left the room and she looked down at her folded hands.

Later that day Red avoided Kitty unless she really needed help with something. Kitty was cooking when Hyde came in the room.

"Hi Mrs. Forman! Are you okay?"

She sighed "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look sad."

She knew he was very observent so she said "Red and I had a fight."

He frowned "why?"

She said "I lied to him."

He was shocked "you? About what?"

She looked flustered "uh it's not important. We will work it out eventually. So what are you up to?"

He said "I'm avoiding your children! I need to get back at them since they scared me. Any ideas?"

Kitty thought about it and said "they hate scary movies."

Steven said "Laurie?"

Kitty said "unless she has changed then yes. She's hated them ever since she was little."

Steven smiled evily and kissed her cheek "thanks for that!"

She smiled and watched him leave.

Red came into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

Kitty said "Red we need to talk."

He said "I have nothing more to say to you. Until you get the all clear from your doctor there won't be any touching or kissing."

She sighed and said "aren't you being unreasonable?! I made a mistake. I'm sorry. You can't ignore me. You were the one that made me have the surgery remember?"

He sighed "dammit do you have to keep throwing that in my face?"

She said "well it's true besides you promised to be my slave."

He glared at her and she pouted "Red please don't be mad."

He saw her bottom lip stick out and said "I can't stay mad at you. Come here."

She immediately went into his arms and breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry Red."

"I forgive you but no more lying!"

She nodded.

That evening Steven somehow managed to get Eric and Laurie to watch Psycho. He made fun of them until they agreed to watch it.

By some miracle they made it through the whole thing. They were frozen on the couch when Hyde left the room to put the popcorn bowl up. Laurie came into the kitchen. Hyde walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. She screamed.

Hyde laughed while Laurie hit him. He unsuccessfully tried to blocked the blows.

He managed to get away and said "sleep tight."

She huffed and quickly went upstairs. She changed into her pajamas and tried to go to sleep. She was terrified so she ran out into the hallway and stopped by her parents door.

She knew she was being a baby but didn't care. Without knocking she opened the door and saw her mother lying in bed.

She saw a spot big enough for her and quickly but carefully slid next to her.

Kitty was amused "what are you doing?"

Laurie pitifully said "can I please sleep in here tonight? I'll be careful. I'm scared."

Kitty smiled and "of course you can."

Kitty scooted over and had Laurie cover up.

Red came to bed and said "do I even want to know?"

Kitty said "she watched Psycho now she's afraid to be alone."

He smirked then got serious and said "you can sleep in here until she starts hurting."

Laurie smiled in relief.


	22. Chapter 22

Laurie was sound asleep when the nightmare began.

She woke up with a start jolting Kitty awake in the process.

Kitty groggily said "Laurie are you okay?"

Laurie lied and said "I'm fine."

Kitty nodded and fell asleep.

Laurie looked at her mom and thought back to her dream. She dreamt the cancer spread through her mom's body and ended up killed her.  
>What really freaked her out was the funeral scene. She saw her mom in the coffin. She remembered how peaceful her mother looked.<p>

Laurie carefully slid out of bed and went downstairs to clear her head.

Red woke up when he felt the bed move and saw that Laurie left. He looked at his wife and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and he snuggled closer to her and went back to sleep.

The next morning Eric was coming down the hall when Laurie came out of the bathroom. Eric nearly jumped out of his skin and screamed.

Normally Laurie would've laughed but after that dream last night she was very shaken up.

She mumbled "sorry."

Eric raised his eyebrows and said "are you alright?"

She nodded and kept walking.

Eric shrugged his shoulders and went into the bathroom.

Red was in the kitchen when Laurie walked in.

"Hi pumpkin! Everything alright? You look pale."

Laurie said "I'm fine."

Red finished cooking and sat down by her.

"Why don't I believe that?"

Laurie knew there was no avoiding this so she said "I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

In a soft voice she said "mom died from the cancer. I even saw her in the coffin. It was too real daddy!"

Red was disturbed and said "oh honey you're mother is fine."

Laurie said "are you sure? She lied to you about the whole sex thing."

Red blushed but said "I'm sure but let's keep your dream between us. I don't want it spooking her."

Laurie nodded.

Eric came through the kitchen door and grabbed orange juice out of the fridge.

Red said "morning."

Eric jumped and nearly dropped the jug. Red rolled his eyes and muttered "dumbass!"

Red grabbed Kitty's tray and went upstairs.

Kitty was laying in bed and smiled when she saw her husband.

He sat the tray down and said "eat up!"

She smirked "I had something else in mind."

Red warningly said "Kitty no!"

She said "I'm not sore anymore. I think I can handle a beautiful love making session."

He snapped "no!"

She frowned and said "you don't have to be so grouchy!"

He sighed "I'm sorry but I just can't bare the thought of hurting you again."

She covered his hand with hers and said "you could never hurt me. I wanted it just as badly as you did."

He kissed her hand "no Kitty not until you get the all clear from your doctor."

She glared at him and said "that will feel like forever."

He said "just a precaution."

She huffed and ate her breakfast.

Red looked at her and she turned to face him "what?"

He smiled and said "nothing."

She went back to eating.

He thought back to his nightmare he had a few days ago.

They were kissing passionately in the bedroom. He was top of her groping her breasts. He heard her say this was a bad idea but he was so hard he couldn't stop himself. He entered her. After they were done she was in a lot of pain which made him feel guilty. That's why he had been upset with her when she lied to him.

She felt his stare again and said "what?!"

He said "sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Making love."

She smiled and said "I thought you didn't want to?"

"I never said that. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

She sighed and dropped the topic.


	23. Chapter 23

Kitty was sitting at the table waiting for her family.

Eric came in and sat down next to his mother.

"Eric honey, are you okay? You look tired."

He said "I'm fine it's just that stupid movie Hyde made me watch is freaking me out."

She smiled "its just a movie. It can't hurt you."

He sighed "I know."

Red came into the room and grabbed a beer. He passed by her and kissed her head. He sat down.

Laurie came to the table. She sat down and yawned.

Kitty said "did the movie scare you too?"

Laurie looked caught "uh yeah that's it."

Red raised his eyebrow but decided to let it go.

Hyde came inside and saw his adoptive family.

He felt like gloating and smiled at the kids. He said "what's wrong with you two?"

Eric glared at him and said "nothing!"

Hyde looked at Laurie and saw her picking at her dinner "well?"

She muttered "drop it!"

He decided to egg her on "what you can dish it but you can't take it?"

Laurie slammed her fork down and stormed out of the kitchen.

They all glared at him and he threw up his hands in defense "I know I know! I'm going."

Hyde found her laying face down on her bed. Her body was shaking.

He frowned and said "Laurie? I'm sorry."

She muttered "sure. Just leave me alone."

He sat down next to her and said "hey seriously I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you this upset."

She sat up and wiped her eyes "you didn't. I just keep thinking about the nightmare I had."

He smirked "the movie bother you that much?"

"No! Well not that much. I dreamt mom died from the cancer...I even saw her in her coffin."

His eyes widened "damn Laurie that's a bit much!"

She said "it's not like I'm happy about seeing it! I can't get that image out of my mind."

He said "maybe you should talk to your mom about it?"

She looked shocked "no way! I don't want to spook her even more than she already is. Sleeping with her last night made me feel a little better. I can handle this."

He rolled his eyes and said "your stubborn just like Red! Kitty is great at making people feel better. Just think about it. Let's go back downstairs."

She nodded.

They entered the kitchen and sat back down to finish there dinner.

Kitty said "is everything okay?"

Laurie said "everything is fine mom."

Hyde just shook his head and went along with her.

When dinner was over Red helped Kitty clean up. He washed while she dried the dishes.

"Kitty why don't you sit down? I've got this."

"I'm fine. I'm tired of being useless."

He laid the dish down and said "useless?! Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I'm just tired of people taking care of me. That's my job dammit!"

He smiled and carefully slid his arms around her waist "I thought you liked me being your slave?"

She smiled "oh I do but it gets annoying after a while. Especially when we can't make love!"

He sighed "Kitty..."

"I know I know. I'm just saying."

They went back to cleaning and Kitty said "Red what's wrong with Laurie?"

He said "I think the movie freaked her out."

She didn't buy it "Red! Don't lie to me. I know you know something."

He groaned "it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"My baby is obviously hurting. Now tell me!"

He knew there was no way out of this so he said "she had a dream that you died."

Kitty paled and he said "I tried to hide this from you because I didn't want to scare you."

She took a deep breath "you should've told me! I need to go talk to her."

He tried to stop her but she said "get out of my way Red Forman!"

He let her go.

Laurie was upstairs painting her nails when Kitty walked in the room.

Kitty got straight to the point and said "why didn't you tell me you had a dream about me dying?"

Laurie's mouth fell open "how did you...Hyde!"

Kitty said "your father actually."

Laurie said "but he's the one that said I shouldn't tell you!"

Kitty sat down and said "honey, death is never an easy subject but if something is bothering you I need to know."

Laurie finished drying her nails and said "I'll be okay it was just a little to real. I can't get the image out of my mind. I even saw you in the coffin!"

Kitty had to strain to hear the last part.

"Oh sweetheart no wonder you've been so freaked out. Is that why you wanted to sleep with me?"

Laurie nodded "It helped. I just wanted to be close to you. I have to fight for attention between Eric, his friends and even dad. It's not fair. I'm always the last one to be noticed."

Kitty felt awful "why didn't you say something? I had no idea you felt like that."

Laurie just shrugged her shoulders and said "when? When you're babying Eric and Hyde or spending time with dad?"

Kitty said "I guess your right. I'm sorry I neglected you but I honestly thought you weren't interested in spending time with me."

Laurie looked down and said "it was an act because I thought you hated me."

Kitty was bewildered "hated you?! You're my daughter I love you. Tell you what. How about we set aside sometime every day so we can spend time together...just us girls. Would you like that?"

Laurie's face lit up and she sincerely said "I would love that."

Kitty smiled and patted Laurie's knee "great! I'll let you get back to your nails unless there was something else you wanted to talk about?"

She said "no I'm good now."

Kitty said "try not to think about that dream. I promise it won't happen for a long time. I have to take care of these boys you know."

Laurie giggle "I'll try."

Kitty smiled and left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Kitty was in bed waiting for Red.

He entered the bedroom and grabbed his pajamas.

"Everything locked up?"

He nodded "yes and the dumbasses are in the basement."

She said "well hurry up and get in here I'm a little cold."

He finished changing and crawled under the covers. He opened his arms and she immediately snuggled into them.

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Red did you know Laurie was jealous of the boys?"

He said "what do you mean?"

"Apparently I pay more attention to them and to you."

He smirked "well I out rank the kids I am your husband after all."

She smiled a bit but said "I'm serious Red. Do I really ignore her?"

"Of course not! She's the one who leaves then comes back and expects us to have open arms. Most of the time she treats you like crap so I don't feel sorry for her!"

She sighed "honey, that's a little harsh don't you think? After talking to her I learned that it was all an act."

He said "are you sure? I don't want you feeling guilty about this!"

She nodded "I'm sure. She was so scared about that nightmare she had. She was so sincere when we talked."

He rubbed her arm "well then I'm glad you two found each other after all these years."

She genuinely smiled and said "me too. I promised her I would set aside some time for us everyday so we can get to know each other again."

He smiled "good just make sure you don't over do it!"

She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. He began to reach for the light and she stopped him.

"Red please kiss me again."

He smiled and kissed her lips. He ran his tongue over them and she opened her mouth and let him slip in his tongue. Her hand moved lower and she rubbed his dick.

He enjoyed her touch for a moment before groaning and removed her hand.

He sternly said "no Kitty!"

She was getting frustrated and whined "Red I need you!"

He said "not until the doctor gives you the all clear. Now go to sleep!"

She snapped "listen to the doctor my ass! We've already made love once and it didn't kill me."

He sighed "that's not funny! Bottom line is you lied to me and I ended up hurting you! I'm sorry Kitty but the answer is no. Goodnight!"

He kissed her cheek and rolled over. He turned off the light and laid down.

She glared at his back and knew she lost this fight...for now.

She closed her eyes. She thought back to something he said earlier.

"Red?"

He grunted.

She said "I know Laurie hid her nightmare from me but if you had a nightmare like that would you tell me?"

He kept his back facing her but opened his eyes and stared at the wall.

"So what if if I did have a nightmare like that. It doesn't concern you."

"Red! Yes it does. Wait so does that mean you did?"

He remained quiet until she tapped his shoulder.

He sighed "maybe."

She was stunned "well why didn't you say anything?"

He said "because I didn't want your mind to be on death."

She knew he would rather hold in his feelings rather than hurt her.

"Red look at me?"

He finally turned over and gazed into her eyes.

She cupped his cheek "I'm not going to die anytime soon Red."

He leaned into her palm and said "I know but I still worry especially now with the cancer."

"But I don't have have cancer."

"Yet."

"Red we can't worry about the what ifs. It was just a scare. I'm alright now."

"I know that but you have a history of cancer in your family. I will always worry even more so now."

"Oh Red I guess I can't get upset about that since I will always worry about your heart."

He raised his eyebrow "I didn't know you felt this way about me?"

She scoffed "why wouldn't I? You really scared me with your heart attack."

He kissed her forehead and said "I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled softly "I know. We just have to let these things go and move on with our lives. Okay?"

He sighed "I'll try."

She said "that's all I ask. So now can we make love?"

"Kitty!"

She laughed "Relax I'm just kidding."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's note: Hello Everyone! Sorry for the update. School is back in session so I won't have as much time to write unfortunately. Enjoy.**_

Red was working on something in the garage when a brilliant idea hit him. He knew he needed to take Kitty's mind off of sex and okay his too. He decided he would woo her. He began thinking of ways to make his plan work.

There was smoke coming from the stove causing Kitty to cough. She grabbed the rolls she accidentally let burn while she was thinking about Red making love to her. She looked down at the now black rolls and tossed them into the garbage.

Laurie got out of her car and saw her dad in the garage deep in thought.

"Hi daddy!"

He was so startled he dropped the wrench. He heard his daughter laughing.

"Hi princess."

Laurie said "sorry. I scared you."

He said "you didn't scare me!"

She rolled her eyes and said "surrrre."

He huffed "it's not nice to sneak up on people especially one that had a heart attack!"

She laughed "you had that almost a year ago! You can't use that forever."

He was getting annoyed "did you need something?"

She raised her eyebrow and said "can't a daughter just say hi to father?"

He cocked his head and looked at her like she lost her mind.

She sighed and smirked "okay I need money."

He sighed "how much?"

She really felt bad for asking because she had gotten really good at saving her money but she had a few expenses that snuck up on her.

"$70. I promise I'll pay you back!"

He sighed "I'll need to go to the bank. I don't usually carry cash. When do you need it?"

"In two days."

He nodded "I'll go to the bank tomorrow."

She smiled brightly and squeezed his neck "thank you daddy! I promise I'll pay you back as soon as possible."

He patted her arm and smiled slyly. She saw the look in his eye and let go of him.

"What?"

He said "forget about paying me back! I need your help with something then we can call it even."

She narrowed her eyes at her father and said "you've been spending too much time around Hyde daddy!"

He laughed "relax, its nothing bad. I have a surprise for your mother and I need your help. So?"

She begin to smile and said "okay. What do I have to do?"

Red filled her in on his plans.

Eric and Steven came into the kitchen and crinkled their noses.

"Geez mom what did you burn!"

Kitty rolled her eyes "rolls. Dinner is almost ready go wash up."

The boys washed their hands and sat down.

Kitty went outside to get her husband. She walked over to the garage froze when she heard her daughter exclaim "oh daddy that is so romantic. Mom will love it!"

Kitty's eyes widened and thought 'mom will love what?'

Her curiosity got the better of her so she crept closer. Much to her dismay they clammed up.

She said "Red din... Oh hi Laurie! When did you get back?"

Red narrowed his eyes and wondered how much his wife heard. He saw the gleam in her eyes and immediately knew she had heard them talking.

Laurie wanted to get out of the garage as soon as possible so she said "thanks again daddy!"

Kitty saw Red looking at her "what was she thanking you for?"

He said "she needed some money to pay her bills."

Kitty sighed "Red she is a grown woman besides I thought she was saving her money now. She needs to be responsible and won't be as long as her daddy is there to get her out of trouble!"

Red said "it's not a big deal Kitty. It's been over a year since she's asked me for anything. Everyone needs help sometimes. Don't you agree?"

She sighed and realized she was being a bit hard on Laurie "I guess you're right. I'm just sick of how you baby her!"

He raised his eyebrow "oh you mean like how you baby Eric?"

She glared at him "someone has too!"

He knew this conversation was going badly and the last thing he wanted to do was fight with her so he said "what we're you going to tell me?"

She was confused by the change of subjects but welcome it.

"Oh! Dinner is ready. Go wash up!"

He nodded and playfully said "yes ma'am!"

She laughed and they walked into the house. Red immediately frowned at the smell and said "did you burn something?"

She sighed "rolls. It was all your fault you know!"

"My fault?!"

She nodded and said "I was thinking about sex."

Suddenly they heard three voices shout "mom! Gross!"

She smiled as Eric said "seeing you guys doing it was bad enough now you're talking about it at the table?!"

She ruffled his hair "what kids can have sex but parents who are madly in love with each other can't?"

The kids groaned and Laurie muttered "oh for god sakes! I think you need to hose her down dad!"

Red laughed and Kitty glared at her daughter "you two started this! I know your up to something and I want to now!"

Red said "I don't know what your talking about sweetheart."

She glared at him and switch tactics.

"Well then Laurie if you don't tell me right now what your father is up to you won't get that $70 to pay your bills!"

Laurie's mouth fell open "mom, I need that!"

Red calmly said "don't worry princess you'll get it. You're mother is just nosy."

Kitty's nostrils flared and she slammed her fork down "nosy?! Red Forman I am not nosy I am sexually frustrated and I'm taking it out on the kids!"

Eric sighed and pushed his plate away. He miserably said "that's it! I've lost my appetite."

He went down to the basement while Hyde watched the show.

Red looked at the empty seat and smirked "nice going Kitty. One down 2 to go!"

Kitty huffed and said "that's it! You clean up the kitchen I'm going to bed!"

He watched her storm out of the room. He looked at the clock and said "I wonder if she realizes it's only 6:45?"

Laurie said "daddy you should've just told her!"

Red smiled said "but fighting with her is fun!"

Hyde laughed while Laurie shook her head "men! You're all the same!"

She stormed out of the room.

Hyde smirked and said "and then there were 2!"

Red rolled his eyes and left the room.

Hyde looked at the empty table and "and then there was one!"

Red went into the bedroom and saw the bathroom door shut. He heard the tub filling up. He softly knocked on the door and said "Kitty? I'm sorry baby I was just messing with you."

"It's open!"

He turned the knob and saw her in the bathtub. Her eyes were closed and she had bubbles surrounding her. He smiled. He walked over to her and kneeled besides the tub. He kissed her shoulder and she opened her eyes.

She smiled and said "care to join me?"

He sighed "you know I want to but I can't Kit-Kat."

She groaned "dammit Red I want to make love! I miss you. I miss us."

He heard her voice crack and he brushed his finger down her cheek "I know baby. I know this is hard on you so when the time comes I will make it worth your while. In the mean time their is something I want to ask you."

She sniffled and looked at him "what?"

He grabbed her wet hand and said "Kitty, would do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

She looked at him like he lost his mind then started laughing. He look disappointed and said "so does that mean no?"

She finally got herself under control and said "oh you were serious?"

He nodded.

She smiled softly "you want to date me?"

He shrugged "never mind. I wanted to do something special for you since we can't make love but this was stupid! Forget I said anything."

She dug her nails into his skin "wait! I'm sorry Red you just sprung that on me. I thought you were joking you don't normally doing romantic things like that!"

He looked at her wedding ring and whispered "well maybe I should start. After everything we've been through the last few years its like we've been given a second chance. I don't want to waste a second of our time together. You're my queen you always have been. I think it's time I started treating you like one."

She had tears in her eyes "oh Red I know you love me. I feel special when I'm with you. I get to see the real Red Forman. The truth is your a big'ol softy."

His eyes widened "I am not!"

She smiled and ran her finger down his cheek "I wouldn't fall in love with a jerk. I know you have a big heart and would do anything for anyone that needed help. I also know you love all those kids that are always in our house; even the foreigner."

His eyebrow twitched and she giggled. She rubbed his cheek and said "yes."

He looked confused "yes what?"

She smiled "I would love to go on a date with you Red Forman."

He smiled "excellent! I will pick you up at 7:00. We have reservations at Giovancii's."

Her eyes widened "are you serious?!"

He nodded "only the best for my girl."

She blinked back tears "you're so sweet. That was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you."

He smiled "really?"

She nodded "you treated me better than any of my old boyfriends. I knew you were the only one for me the first time we kissed."

Tears sprang in his eyes and she reached up to wipe a tear that threatened to fall "why Mr. Forman are you crying?"

He pushed her hand away and stood up "don't be ridiculous! I don't cry!"

She smiled "Did I embarrass you?"

He snapped "no! I'll be downstairs!"

"Wait! Don't go."

He walked back over to her and kneeled back down. He brushed his hand down her arm.

She sighed "I love you Red. This would be more fun if you were in the tub with me!"

"Kitty!"

She muttered "I know, I know!"

He kissed her head.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Kitty was baking cookies when the door bell rang. Her hands were sticky so she shouted "can someone get that?!"

The doorbell rang again so she huffed and quickly washed her hands. She ran to the foo and opened it. She saw Red standing there with a goody grin on his face. She smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"What's this for?"

"Can't I do something nice for my dream girl?"

She reached out and touched his forehead "are you sick?"

He laughed and kissed her hand "no! I told you I'm going to date you remember?"

She looked at Red and said "oh yes I remember. This is very sweet of you. Why don't come inside? We don't have much time my husband will be home soon."

He smiled and went along with her. He followed her into the kitchen and watched her put the flowers into a case of water.

She grabbed him a beer and said "here you go. I'm sure my husband won't mind."

He took the drink and watched her continue to make the cookies. He walked behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He whispered "your husband is a very lucky man."

She lazily looked up and said "oh?"

He kissed her neck and said "he is married to an incredible woman!"

She smiled and turned in his arms "oh Red your so sweet."

She forgot that her hands were sticky from the cookies and she grabbed his face and kissed him. He quickly pulled back and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Kitty!"

She laughed "oh honey I'm sorry! Here let me wipe it off."

She washed her hands and grabbed a wet cloth. She rubbed the wet cloth on his cheeks and tossed the rag into the sink.

"There you go!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He sat back down and she put the cookies into the oven. She sat next to her husband and said "so what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Nice try!"

"Red! Come on tell me."

"Nope!"

She went behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rubbed her cheek against his and said "please Red tell me."

"Forget it Kitty. That's not going to work! I want you to be surprised."

She let go and muttered "I hate surprises!"

He laughed "no you don't."

She jumped when the timer went off. She walked over to the oven and grabbed the cookies. She sat the on the stove and let them cool.

Later that evening Kitty was getting ready for their date. She was a bit self conscious after having surgery on her breasts. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She turned off the light and walked into the bedroom.

She heard her husband whistle and turned around. She blushed as she put on her shoe. He walked over to her and said "you look beautiful."

She smiled sadly "I don't feel beautiful! I look ridiculous."

He was alarmed and said "what are you talking about? Come here."

He gently guided her to the dresser and made her look at herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing. Why do you think you don't?"

She sniffled "the scars."

He said "oh. Kitty, they are healing wonderfully. That surgery saved you from getting cancer. You don't have to hide them. They are apart of you now."

She said "I don't want them at all. Maybe this date was a bad idea."

He kept her from leaving and he said "we're going! I've worked hard for this and you deserve to have a night out. Just try to have a good time...for me."

She looked at her husband and realized she was being ridiculous. She smiled and cupped his cheek "I'll try."

He kissed her "that's all I ask."

He held out his arm and she took it. They walked downstairs and he grabbed their coats. He opened the door and they left the house.


End file.
